Luna - Sorcière différente
by Piper Granger
Summary: Luna est une fille d'apparence normale, mais en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle, on peut constater qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça. Tous ceux qui l'ont ne serait-ce qu'aperçu dans la rue disent ne jamais pouvoir l'oublier. Rajoutons à cela le fait qu'elle est tout à coup transportée dans un autre monde. Comment y vivra-t-elle? Arrivera-t-elle à percer le mystère qui l'entoure?
1. présentation

**Salut!**

 **Aujourd'hui, je viens de commencer à écrire ma première fiction. Hé oui, c'est celle-là! Je suis trop contente de pouvoir enfin la poster et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Même si ce n'est pas un chapitre, vous pouvez laisser une review si vous voulez, ça me fera super plaisir! :)**

 _Luna est une jeune fille d'apparence tout à fait banale, mais lorsqu'on rentre dans sa vie, on s'aperçoit qu'elle ne l'est pas tant que ça. Pour commencer, c'est une sorcière, mais ça elle ne le sait pas, alors chuuuuut. Ensuite, on voit qu'elle n'a pas d'amis. Pourquoi, me direz-vous, alors qu'elle est belle et intelligente? Vous feriez mieux de le lui demander, moi, je ne fais que raconter. A onze ans, on est sensés rentrer au collège de notre ville, et voir ses amis. Mais, encore une fois, Luna fait exception; elle préfère écrire une autre vie que la sienne et se retrouve entourée de nouvelles têtes, de nouveaux paysages, d'un nouveau monde... Luna, sorcière différente des autres, comprendra-t-elle qui elle est réellement, et qui elle est destinée à devenir?_

 **L'histoire se passe à l'école Poudlard, mais cela fait 29 ans que le trio d'or a fini ses études.**


	2. Enfance difficile

Chapitre: Enfance difficile

 **Salut!**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fiction, "Luna - sorcière différente". J'espère que ça vous plaira! Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre!**

* * *

Luna avait trois ans, c'était le jour de sa rentrée à l'école, un jour important. Elle s'avançait dans la cour avec ses parents et les autres se mettaient à crier, pleurer et se reculer vivement sur son passage sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.  
C'était maintenant un jour d'automne, Luna avait sept ans. Elle sortait de sa salle de classe et ses camarades s'écartaient précipitamment, une expression d'horreur sur le visage.  
Le jour de ses huit ans, Luna était seule avec ses parents, Ryan et Karina. Au moment de souffler les bougies, les deux adultes hurlèrent de terreur et commencèrent à l'éviter comme la peste, exactement comme tous les autres. Depuis ce jour, la malheureuse enfant restait seule, loin des autres, de sa famille, du monde…

Aujourd'hui, Luna a 11 ans. Elle monte les marches qui mènent à son appartement et ouvre la porte. Mais avant d'entrer, il faudrait mieux vous présenter cette fille au passé douloureux et au futur incertain : Luna Reïma est une jeune fille d'à peine 11 ans. Elle vit à Boston avec ses parents. A l'école, elle travaille très bien mais n'a pas beaucoup d'amis – pour ne pas dire aucun -. Les autres enfants la disent différente, mauvaise, maléfique même. Mais la jeune Reïma, ne comprend pas pourquoi, elle ne fait rien de travers, et se montre aimable avec tous ceux qui ont le courage de venir lui parler. Elle est gentille et intelligente, mais, depuis ses trois ans, vit dans un monde inventé, qu'elle écrit pour oublier sa douleur.

Luna ouvre la porte et se glisse silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Une fois son repas prêt, elle l'emmène dans sa chambre toujours aussi furtivement. Mais une fois arrivée à destination, elle trébuche et se cogne contre son bureau, provoquant la chute d'un cahier mal placé et un bruit sourd. Presque aussitôt, la voix de son père retentit :

« Luna ? Tu es rentrée ? »

Démasquée, la jeune Reïma répondit par l'affirmative, et la seconde voix s'éleva à nouveaux, mais plus chevrotante, comme apeurée :

« Bi-bien ! J'al-lais partir, j..je te laiisse, à dem-ce ssoir ! »

Luna soupira en entendant des bruits de pas précipités et la porte se refermer. Depuis ses huit ans, c'était toujours comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas être dans la même maison que ses parents, encore moins dans la même pièce. Ses camarades de classe ne l'accueillaient qu'à contrecœur, et sa maîtresse aussi. Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi on la traitait de monstre et de sorcière maléfique. Alors elle laissait faire, elle avait appris que cela ne changeait rien, qu'on laisse faire ou qu'on riposte, le résultat était toujours le même : elle était de plus en plus rejetée et faisait de plus en plus peur. Une fois son repas terminé, elle sortit de sa chambre, cette fois normalement, puisqu'elle était seule, et lava son assiette et ses couverts, sachant très bien que ses parents ne le feraient jamais eux même. De même, elle savait très bien que son père avait déjà prévenu sa mère qu'elle était à l'appartement, et tout deux ne rentreraient pas avant le lendemain. En se laissant tomber sur le canapé, Luna pensait, réfléchissait encore au pourquoi du comment. Pourquoi les gens avaient donc si peur d'elle ? Comment faire pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle était tout à fait normale ?

La jeune fille s'était accordé une matinée à se prélasser dans son lit, mais son idée – fabuleuse soit dit – fut quelque peu troublée. Vers sept heures, sa mère entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, réveillant Luna. Celle-ci s'agita, ce qui fit fuir l'adulte. Sachant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas, elle se leva, s'habilla (comme tous les jours en jean et tee-shirt), se coiffa mais, contrairement aux autres jours, laissa ses cheveux détachés, et ouvrit la porte de la pièce afin de finir de se préparer. Elle s'avança vers la cuisine, pensant que ses parents dormaient dans leur chambre, épuisés par une courte nuit dans la voiture, mais lorsqu'elle entra la pièce, la famille fut réunie : les deux adultes aux fourneaux – sûrement en train de faire des pancakes, songea Luna – et leur fille à la porte. Cette dernière fit grincer la porte en la refermant, provoquant un sursaut chez ses parents et les faisant se retourner.

Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, ils se regardèrent, puis la dévisagèrent à nouveau. Enfin, ils hurlèrent ensemble de peur, et se précipitèrent hors de la salle. A nouveau, Luna soupira. Elle s'approcha de la recette abandonnée et la termina, posant une fournée de pancakes chauds sur la table. Elle les laissa à ses parents, même si elle savait qu'ils n'oseraient pas y toucher, de peur qu'ils aient été ensorcelés ou empoisonnés. Puis, elle sortit elle aussi de la cuisine, et même de l'appartement, pour aller dans les champs, sans doute son endroit préféré sur Terre. Enfin, pour le moment.

* * *

 **Voilà! Je sais, c'était un peu court, mais je m'améliorerai, le prochain sera plus long, promis.**

 **En tout cas, vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir, au débutants comme aux habitués ;) Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, je l'ai juste commencé, et avec les cours qui reprennent je sais pas quand je le finirai, mais je me dépêche!**


	3. Le parc

Chapitre: Le parc

* * *

 **Salut!**

 **Je reviens avec le deuxième chapitre de ma fic Luna - Sorcière différente! Mais bon ça, vous devriez le savoir^^**

 **Comme promis, ce chapitre-ci est plus long que le premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Réponse au review:**

 **Lenatim:** Merci beaucoup, ça encourage à continuer, j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre^^

 **Orpheana:** La première review de ma première fiction, merci! Après comme je te l'ai dis, on en apprend un peu plus sur Luna dans ce chapitre, et encore dans les suivants. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira^^

* * *

Luna marchait rapidement dans les rues, cherchant à ne pas se faire repérer. Elle ne supportait plus qu'on la traite comme ça, et étant donné que personne ne l'écoutait (ils étaient trop occupés à la fuir pour ça), la jeune fille cherchait à ne pas se faire remarquer, même si c'était très difficile.  
Elle arrivait au bout de la dernière rue - enfin, à la limite de la ville ce n'était plus vraiment des rues - les champs étaient en vue. Elle allait enfin avoir la paix pour autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait ! Mais c'était sans compter le beau temps, qui avait donné envie à tout le monde de se rendre là-bas, ou en tout cas, c'est ce que supposait Luna… Et comme regroupement signifiait amusement, le phénomène de Peur (c'est comme ça que l'appelait la principale concernée) ne tarda pas à se produire, comme à chaque fois que les gens rigolaient. Mais cette fois, il fut différent, au lieu d'un simple cri et de regards apeurés, ce fut plus long, beaucoup plus. Trop, même.

Deux filles devant Luna se reculèrent tout à coup en criant. Puis, tendant les bras derrière elles pour ne pas se cogner, elles se mirent à reculer tout doucement. Le visage toujours figé dans une expression de peur profonde, les deux enfants criaient tous les quelques pas. Luna ne tarda pas à les reconnaitre : c'était Ynès et Anna DeLaRoche, des jumelles ayant une véritable peur des araignées. Soudain, les DeLaRoche heurtèrent une butte. Elle se figèrent et arrêtèrent leurs cris, une expression de peur et de détresse sur le visage. Au bout de quelques secondes dans le silence total, elles hurlèrent en cœur et s'écroulèrent. Les adultes, qui s'étaient jusque là – comme tout le monde – tenu à l'écart, accoururent vers les sœurs à terre et les réveillèrent. Une fois cela fait, ils leur demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Encore toute tremblante, Ynès répondit :

Une horreur…le pire de tout…des araignées partout ! Petites, énormes, partout ! ...horrible, le plus horrible !

Et sa sœur reprit :

C'était l'horreur…Elles voulaient nous tuer, nous manger ! Elles nous ont encerclées, on ne pouvait plus rien faire…

Reprenant la conversation, l'autre termina :

A la fin, on était bloquées…Elles nous ont sauté dessus…le pire, le pire, l'horreur !

Une fois le récit terminé et les larmes séchées, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luna. Dire qu'elle avait espéré une journée tranquille ! Priant pour qu'ils réagissent favorablement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, pour dire encore une fois qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, d'autres voix se firent entendre, venant du groupe devant elle :

Monstre !

-Sale sorcière !

-T'as pas honte de faire ça !?

-Démon !

Cette fois, ce n'est pas la colère ou la détermination de prouver que ce n'était pas elle qui envahit la jeune fille, ce fut la tristesse et le désespoir de ne jamais s'en sortir. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle était accusée de faire ! Mais personne ne lui adressait jamais la parole. Réfléchissant à un moyen de prouver son innocence, elle se retourna et partit vers la ville, la concentration au plus bas.

Elle marchait rapidement dans les rues, le regard fixée devant elle. Elle ne regardait pas vraiment où elle allait mais bientôt, un détail attira son attention. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un détail : c'était un parc qui se trouvait là. Ce parc, Luna aurait dû le connaitre, vu qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps libre dans la ville, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Alors, toute curieuse qu'elle était, la jeune fille avança à l'intérieur. Des dessins étaient tracés sur le sable. Non ! Ce n'était pas des dessins, mais des lettres. Enfin, peut-être. Ça ne voulait rien dire, mais Luna sortit tout de même son carnet de sa poche – elle ne sortait jamais sans – et nota ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

MF NBJUSF BUUFOE

Puis elle repartit à la découverte de ce parc inconnu, son carnet toujours en main au cas où d'autres bizarreries se montreraient. En marchant, elle vit notamment que les bancs habituellement présents dans chaque espace vert étaient là inexistants, mais que des pierres gravées de symboles – qui encore une fois ne signifiaient rien – étaient disposées un peu partout. La jeune fille les nota tous, en espérant réussir à trouver leur signification, si toutefois ils en avaient une. Aucune autre chose ne lui parut suspecte, aussi sortit-elle du parc, en prenant soin de noter le nom de la rue et le numéro du parc avant de s'en aller. Ce n'est qu'après avoir parcouru quelques rues que Luna se souvint du monde qu'il y avait là-bas. Ou plutôt, de l'absence de monde. En effet, elle n'avait pas croisé âme qui vive dans le parc, ce qui contrastait vraiment avec le regroupement du côté des champs, car jamais endroit n'était désert à Boston. Alors, comme il lui restait tout l'après-midi de libre, la jeune fille décida de s'acheter de quoi manger et de retourner au 5, rue de la Tisseuse (c'est l'adresse qu'elle a écrit avant de s'en aller). Elle se prit donc un sandwich à la boulangerie du coin, en ayant pris soin de se cacher le visage d'une capuche, puis elle refit le même trajet en sens inverse. Seulement, une fois arrivée devant l'endroit noté, aucun parc ou ne serait-ce qu'arbre en vue. Seulement une maison qui commençait à tomber en ruine. Idéal pour un repaire de malfrats, pensa la jeune fille, mais ça ne me dit pas où est passé ce fichu parc. Elle retourna vérifier la plaque de la rue, puis regarda son carnet, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : aucun parc de ce genre ne se trouvait à cet endroit. Mais si c'était un rêve, comment expliquer que les lettres marquées dans son carnet pendant le moment passé là-bas y soient encore ? Elle parcourut les rues proches, et celles plus éloignées, sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Décidant alors de sacrifier son - précieux - après-midi, elle parcourut la ville, entra dans tous les parcs, mais il fallait se convaincre : l'endroit où elle était allée dans la matinée ne se trouvait nulle part.

Epuisée par sa recherche et sa longue marche, Luna ne prit même pas la peine de se cacher lorsqu'elle entra dans l'appartement, et ne réagit pas lorsque ses parents se sauvèrent. En fait, non. Elle ne réagit pas car il n'y eut ni cri, ni départ précipité, alors que ses parents étaient tous deux devant elle, l'observant comme s'ils venaient de découvrir une nouvelle personne. Remarque, c'est peut-être le cas, songea l'observée, avec tout le temps qu'ils ont passé sans réellement me voir…  
Puis, l'information monta jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé par la fatigue et la jeune fille se redressa, soudainement éveillée. Oui, Ryan et Karina Reïma se trouvaient devant leur fille sans s'enfuir, sans crier. Puis tout à coup, leur visage perdirent des couleurs, jusqu'à devenir blanc comme linge. Leur expression avant douce reprirent leur aspect terrifié. Ils ravalèrent un cri et commencèrent à reculer lentement vers la porte menant à la salle à manger. Luna, oubliant ses précautions (à savoir, ne pas s'approcher de qui que ce soit à moins de trois mètres), s'avança vers ses parents afin de les aider. Mais cela eut l'effet inverse : au lieu de les rassurer, cela les effraya encore plus, les fit crier et se précipiter dans la salle à manger. La jeune fille entendit peu après le verrou de la porte cliqueter : ses parents s'étaient enfermés pour plus de sécurité.  
Soudain, Luna se laissa tomber sur le sol et éclata en sanglots. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait laissé ses larmes couler, alors il y passa 8 ans de tristesse, de peine et de désespoir. Et cela l'épuisa tellement qu'elle s'endormie sur place, à même le sol de l'entrée de chez elle.

Elle rêvait qu'elle volait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'aucun rêve ne venait troubler son sommeil, aussi en profita-t-elle. Voler était une sensation merveilleuse. La jeune fille sentait les courants d'airs chauds et froids la porter dans le ciel. Sous elle, il passa des grandes villes et des petits villages, des lacs et des rivières, des forêts et des plages…

Elle se réveilla soudainement, comme si elle en avait été forcée. Pourtant, elle était seule dans sa chambre...non ! Ce n'était pas sa chambre. En fait, elle ne connaissait pas cette pièce. Se levant, elle se pinça pour vérifier qu'elle était bien éveillée et pas dans un songe quelconque. Au vu de la douleur qui l'envahie, la jeune fille en conclut que ce qui se passait était bien réel. La pièce était petite, sans lumière si on excluait le minuscule trou dans le mur qui faisait office de fenêtre. En observant par cette ouverture, Luna ne vit que le ciel. Il faisait nuit. Mais où était-elle ?

* * *

 **Voilà! Merci d'être encore là, pour ceux qui le sont!**

 **Des questions (hé oui, pour vous):  
Avez-vous une idée sur ce qui se passe avec Luna?  
** **Avez-vous trouvé le message codé? Car oui, ça veut dire quelque chose.  
** **Avez-vous une idée de où est Luna? Ou qui l'a emmené là?**

 **En tout cas, vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer^^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	4. L'enlèvement

Chapitre: L'enlèvement

* * *

 **Me revoilà!**

 **Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire que les fois précédentes.** **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai glissé quelques indices sur Luna, mais tout sera révélé bientôt, patience^^**

 **PS: j'ai changé un peu la façon d'écrire, vous me direz si c'est bien?**

 **Réponse aux review:**

 **Lenatim:** Encore un peu de mystère ici, j'espère que tu aimera!

 **Le Cerf:** Merci beaucoup! Voilà le chapitre!

 **Orpheana:** Voldy est déjà mort, donc... Mais je t'en dis pas plus. Sinon c'est normal, je l'ai modifié donc il était plus visible. Le voilà!

* * *

Luna se leva et inspecta plus minuscieusement la pièce : en dehors de l'ouverture, on voyait un linge jaunâtre qui devait avoir été blanc au départ. A côté, une cruche d'eau était posée à même le sol, ce qui aurait été bienvenu si tout son contenu n'était pas renversé. Enfin, sur le mur opposé, on distinguait une porte en bois sombre, peu visible dans l'obscurité de la pièce. La jeune fille s'en approcha et abaissa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit: bizarre. Si on la plaçait là, pourquoi ne pas l'enfermer ? En tout cas, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre !

Elle ouvrit grand la porte et sortit dans ce qui semblait être un long couloir tapissé de petites portes en bois semblables à celle qu'elle venait de franchir. Aucun bruit ne venait d'aucune des portes, qui semblaient toutes verrouillées. Pressée de s'en aller de cet endroit lugubre, la prisonnière essaya de les ouvrir toutes, sans y parvenir. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à la toute dernière porte, alors que le désespoir montait en elle, qu'un déclic se fit entendre : la porte était ouverte ! Elle donnait sur une grande pièce circulaire au plafond haut, nullement semblable au minuscule endroit où elle s'était réveillée. La salle comportait de nombreux fauteuils, une belle cheminée, une table basse, et une longue table. Tout était vide…ou pas. Tout autour de la table, des hommes et des femmes, et même quelques enfants, étaient assis. L'un d'eux la regarda avec une fascination effrayante, mais ce n'est pas ça qui faisait le plus peur à la jeune fille, c'était le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas peur d'elle, qu'ils ne criaient pas et ne fuyaient pas. Elle sursauta quand l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle parla

« Ah, enfin ! Notre illusionniste en herbe ! Approche, allez, vient avec nous. »

Obéissante, mais surtout apeurée, elle s'approcha de l'homme, tout en restant assez éloignée pour qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher.

« Vient par-là, on a besoin de ton aide. » L'homme qui la regardait fixement ricana. « Toi seule peut nous aider. Mais, assis-toi donc ! » dit-il en montrant le siège à sa gauche, pour l'instant vide.

Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de la chaise, raide et terrifiée. Qu'allait-il se passer ?  
Les hommes et les femmes présents, et même les enfants, la regardèrent, certains intrigués, mais la plupart avec un air de folie admirative. L'homme à ses côtés prit le temps de tous les regarder, souriant, et marmonnant des phrases dont on ne comprenait que le mot _enfin_ , qui revenait trop souvent au goût de Luna. Soudain, il se tut. Toutes les têtes, sans exception, se tournèrent vers le fond de la pièce. Un serpent argenté se tenait là, face à eux. D'une voix grave et peu rassurante, il prononça seulement trois mots, _trois_ , qui causèrent à la jeune fille une frayeur plus forte que jamais :

 _« Amenez-là moi. »_

Puis il disparut, laissant derrière lui des effluves de peur et de froideur. Ce fut maintenant sur Luna que tous les regards se posèrent et elle voulut disparaître, s'enfoncer sous terre, par peur de ces yeux fous qui la fixaient. L'homme à ses côtés se leva alors et lui tendit la main en disant d'une voix d'où perçait une joie intense :

« Le Maître veut te voir. »

[ _Ce n'est donc pas lui le maître ici_ , se dit la jeune fille, _mais alors qui est-ce ?_ ] Tremblante de la tête aux pieds, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à ne plus être à portée de main de l'homme, laissant son bras tendu devant un siège maintenant vide. Elle voulait parler, elle voulait s'enfuir d'ici, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir, paralysé par la peur. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque l'homme se mit devant la porte, pas plus lorsqu'il l'appela. Ce furent les mots d'une femme encore assise qui la firent bouger :

« Le Maître répondra à tes questions, il t'aidera, si tu vas le voir. Le Maître sait. »

L'esprit embrumé par des questions qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir clairement, la jeune fille avança lentement vers la porte. Ce _Maître_ savait-il vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle ? Pouvait-il l'aider ? Mais surtout, était-il bon d'aller le voir ou valait-il mieux s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible ?  
Elle sursauta quand l'homme lui attrapa l'épaule, mais ne chercha pas à se dégager. Elle se laissa entrainer dans le long couloir lugubre, celui-là même qu'elle avait parcouru dans sa pseudo-fuite. Mais toutes les portes étaient fermées, Luna l'avait bien vu, alors où allaient-ils ? Pas dans sa cellule – car oui, on aurait vraiment dit une cellule -, si ? Non. L'homme la fit marcher beaucoup, le couloir s'étirait bien plus qu'avant. Les portes s'espacèrent, signe que les pièces autour étaient plus grandes, plus _habitables_. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent, le couloir prenait fin soudainement, comme si le mur avait jailli du sol. Plus aucune porte n'était présente. L'homme se mit face au mur et sortit un morceau de bois. Il tapota quatre fois le mur à des endroits différents et une nouvelle porte apparu, ornée de serpents entrelacés et de bâtons en bois. [ _Des baguettes magiques_ ] songea Luna. Mais non, c'était idiot, la magie n'existe que dans les histoires…  
La porte s'ouvrit, sans que quiconque n'ai touché à la poignée. La salle sur laquelle elle donnait était immense, bien plus grande que la pièce à la longue table. Les murs étaient ornés d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient posés des bocaux enfermant des choses indescriptibles – bien que Luna ai cru voir quelques yeux et des animaux morts -, et des livres à première vue très anciens et à moitié dévorés. Un fauteuil noir, majestueux, se dressait au centre de la pièce, devant un bureau sur lequel se trouvait une montagne de papiers bizarres, comme des parchemins de l'antiquité. Une voix glacée, la même que celle du serpent argenté, s'éleva de cet endroit, faisant sortir hors de la jeune fille toute la peur qu'elle éprouvait depuis son arrivée dans la minuscule cellule, un moment auparavant. Aussitôt, sans avoir prévu quoi que ce soit, le noir se fit autour d'elle et l'air cessa de venir alimenter son corps. Elle se sentit aspirée dans les ténèbres glacées, des frissons la parcoururent tandis qu'elle essayait en vain de respirer. Puis, comme s'était venue, la sensation de froid disparu et l'air s'engouffra à nouveau en elle, les couleurs vives revinrent l'entourer et… _des_ _couleurs vives_?  
Luna se redressa vivement – car elle était tombée au sol – et regarda autour d'elle. Les alentours étaient complètement différents de la pièce spacieuse dans laquelle elle se trouvait à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Comment était-ce possible ? De plus, l'endroit ne disait rien à la jeune fille. Elle se trouvait dans une clairière remplie de lumière, les grands arbres et les quelques fleurs existants délimitaient cet espace de bonheur. C'était un endroit magnifique, mais elle n'y prêta attention que pendant un court moment. Les pensées et les questions vinrent se bousculer dans sa tête: où était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qui était ce _Maître_ dont ces gens avaient parlé ? Et qui étaient ces gens ? Et bien d'autres choses encore… Luna se releva péniblement, cherchant un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Il fallait qu'elle sache où elle se trouvait, puis qu'elle rentre chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Elle voulait oublier ça, oublier la voix glacée de l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas vu – mais était-ce vraiment un homme ? -.  
Elle marcha jusqu'au bord de la clairière, afin de partir d'ici. Le bois devait bien s'arrêter, non ?

Ça faisait maintenant un moment que la jeune Reïma marchait, mais aucune ville ou autre n'apparaissait entre les arbres. Enfin, un grand champs apparu, faisant naître un sourire sur le visage de la fille, qui commençait à fatiguer. Sauf que seul l'espace vert était là, aucune maison, aucune rue n'était visible. Mais Luna ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle était sortie de la forêt, c'était déjà une bonne avancée. Le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, elle parcouru le champs calmement, toute trace de peur, ou presque, ayant quitté son esprit.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir marché presque une heure qu'elle vit, de là où elle se trouvait, une ville se dessiner en-dessous d'elle. Elle courut presque en descendant la colline, pressée de savoir où elle se trouvait – enfin, si elle pouvait le savoir sans passer pour une folle -. Une fois arrivée, elle chercha un moyen de connaître le nom de la ville, ou même, si c'était possible, du pays où elle était. Elle finit par le savoir après un bon moment de recherche : elle tomba sur une affiche _Les plus grands artistes en concert ce soir à Londres !_  
Londres ! C'est pas possible, elle est en Angleterre ! En lisant cette publicité, Luna faillit s'évanouir : mais comment allait-elle rentrer chez elle si elle se trouvait en Angleterre ? Bien. Il allait falloir trouver une solution à tout ça, mais d'abord, il fallait comprendre ce qui se passait. Renonçant à continuer ses recherches, elle retourna au bord de la forêt qu'elle avait traversé en arrivant ici et chercha un bon arbre pour dormir. Il lui faudrait être en plein forme le lendemain si elle devait trouver un moyen de rentrer à Boston sans argent et sans papier, et sans nourriture non plus.

Cette nuit-là, elle ne fit pas de doux rêve comme la nuit précédente. Elle rêva qu'elle était de retour dans la minuscule pièce, mais que le porte était fermée. Un serpent géant arrivait et disait des mots bizarres, sans aucun sens. Une porte apparaissait à côté de la première, et s'ouvrait toute seule. Elle donnait sur une grande pièce, aux murs nus et sans aucun meuble. Puis, la pièce se transformait en long couloir sinistre, qui disposait d'une seule porte. Luna l'ouvrait et se retrouvait nez à nez avec le _Maître_. Si horrible qu'il fût, elle se réveilla en sursaut, et sans souvenir de son cauchemar.  
C'était le matin, trop tard pour se rendormir. La jeune fille se leva et descendit de l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était perchée pour la nuit. Comme la veille, elle traversa le champ, en marchant assez rapidement. Elle commençait à avoir faim, si seulement elle avait pu manger quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Justement, l'occasion se présenta : posé sur un banc, se trouvait un repas complait pour une journée ''randonnée'' : une bouteille d'eau, deux sandwichs, un paquet de gâteaux et un yaourt. Rien n'avait l'air immangeable et les quelques personnes déjà dehors à cette heure n'y faisait pas attention. Luna, regardant plusieurs fois autour d'elle, finit par prendre le tout.

Elle mangea un gâteau et bu de l'eau avant de se mettre à véritablement chercher.

Elle passa la matinée à chercher elle ne savait quoi, sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Elle décida de s'arrêter pour manger avant reprendre ses recherches. Elle s'assit sur un banc et sortit ce qui lui restait lorsqu'une lettre tomba du ciel et atterrit sur ses genoux. Elle leva la tête et aperçu un oiseau qui ressemblait fortement à un hibou. [ _Mais c'est impossible, les hiboux ne sortent que la nuit, et ils n'apportent pas de lettres !_ ] La jeune fille reporta ensuite son attention sur le papier. Une adresse était écrite, mais pas la sienne :

 _Mrs L. Reïma,  
dans l'arbre de la forêt,  
Quelque part en Angleterre._

Quoi ? Mais comment ces gens – enfin, était-ce des humains ? – avaient-ils pu savoir exactement où elle se trouvait ?  
Elle retourna la lettre ; un sceau montrant un P entouré d'un lion, d'un blaireau, d'un aigle et d'un serpent faisait office de fermeture. C'était étrange, mais la lettre, ou en tout cas ce que l'enveloppe contenait, était indéniablement pour elle. Elle détacha le sceau et sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe, qu'elle posa à côté d'elle. Elle avait maintenant en main deux lettres et deux tickets de trains. Posant les tickets, elle lut la première lettre :

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD ? ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directrice : Minerva McGonagall_

 _Chère Mrs Reïma,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
Veuillez croire, chère Mrs Reïma, en l'expression de nos sentiments les plus distingués._

 _Filius Flitwick  
Directeur-adjoint_

L'autre lettre était une liste de fourniture, toutes plus bizarre les unes que les autres :

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal  
2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)  
3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuire de Dragon ou autre matière semblable)  
4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

Il y avait en-dessous toute une liste de manuel scolaire dont Luna n'avait jamais entendu parler. Le premier ticket de train partait de la gare de la ville où elle se trouvait, et allait à Londres. Le second partait de Londres, de la gare 9 ¾, mais n'avait, semblait-il, pas de destination.  
Il ne fallut que quelques à la jeune fille pour se décider. Elle irait là-bas et trouverait ce quai au numéro étrange. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il s'y passerait. Elle engloutit le reste de son repas et se leva, les papiers, tickets et enveloppe en main. Alors, un hibou – sans doute celui qui avait déposé la lettre – vola jusqu'à elle et tendit la patte. Une plume et un parchemin y était accrochés. Luna comprit alors la phrase de sa lettre sur le retour d'un hibou. Elle prit le parchemin et la plume, et nota quelques mots avant de tendre le tout au hibou. Celui-ci s'éleva alors dans le ciel et vola vers l'horizon.

* * *

*Je préviens que je n'ai pas lu Harry Potter And The Crused Child, c'est donc normal s'il y a quelques erreur dans le nouveau fonctionnement de Poudlard (ici, la lettre)*

 **Voilà!**

 **Alors, ça vous a plu? On peut en apprendre encore un peu plus sur Luna si on regarde bien, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure.** **Bon bah c'est bon, pas de questions pour cette fois^^ Rendez vous au chapitre 4!**

 **Vous pouvez aussi laisser une review, visiteurs ou pas, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à avancer^^**


	5. Achats et nouvelle rentrée

Chapitre: Achats et nouvelle rentrée

* * *

 **Me revoilà!  
Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 4 de ma fiction. Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis, vraiment, mais je vous avez promis que j'allongerais mes chapitres. Je suis à 4 385 mots!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

 **Réponse aux review:  
Alice: **Merci beaucoup! Le voilà!  
 **Eric:** Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments! Oui, j'ai regardé et pris la liste de fournitures et la lettre de Harry en référence, comme ça, la lettre est là même. Voici le chapitre suivant!  
 **Le Cerf:** Le chapitre n'était pas terminé, désolé. J'ai rajouté la suite, et voici le chapitre qui le suit!

 **Disclaimer: Ici, certains personnages parmi les adultes  
appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais les autres, ainsi que l'histoire sont de moi.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _Elle irait là-bas et trouverait ce quai au numéro étrange. Elle verrait bien ce qu'il s'y passerait. Elle engloutit le reste de son repas et se leva, les papiers, tickets et enveloppe en main. Alors, un hibou – sans doute celui qui avait déposé la lettre – vola jusqu'à elle et tendit la patte. Une plume et un parchemin y était accrochés. Luna comprit alors la phrase de sa lettre sur le retour d'un hibou. Elle prit le parchemin et la plume, et nota quelques mots avant de tendre le tout au hibou. Celui-ci s'éleva alors dans le ciel et vola vers l'horizon.  
_ ** _  
OooooooO_**

Luna se trouvait à Londres, le train venait de la déposer. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle savait exactement où aller. Elle marcha, marcha un long moment dans les rues bondées avant de s'arrêter devant un pub à l'air miteux, affiché fermé. Sûre d'elle, elle entra quand même, et découvrit un petit bar, quelques tables et chaises, et deux ou trois clients qui buvaient quelque chose ou lisaient un journal. Le barman s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

« Tu cherches quelque chose petite ? »

Confiante, elle répondit :

« Je viens acheter mes affaires pour aller dans cette école bizarre, j'ai reçu une lettre ce matin.  
\- Ha, Poudlard… Et comment t'appelles-tu petite ? Moi c'est Tom, Tom le barman.  
\- Luna, Reïma.  
\- Quoi ? Reïma ? Allez, vient, suis-moi. On va acheter tes fournitures ! »

Il l'attrapa (d'une façon qui rappelait un peu trop un autre homme, beaucoup moins sympathique) et l'emmena dans l'arrière-cour, où se trouvaient les poubelles. Il plaça Luna devant le mur en face de la porte et lui indiqua cinq briques, qu'elle devait tapoter.

« Tu vois, moi, je suis un cracmol, [ _C'est quoi un…Craque Molle ?_ ] donc je ne peux pas le faire, mais toi vas-y ! »

Elle fit donc ce qu'il lui demandait, et sursauta quand les briques firent place à une grande arcade, par laquelle on voyait une grande rue, entourée de boutiques.

« Commence par aller là-bas, à Gringotts, _dit-il en pointant un grand bâtiment du doigt._ C'est la banque des sorciers. Il suffira que tu dises ton nom, et tu verras. Pareil pour les boutiques. Tu as toujours ta liste ? _Elle la sortit de sa poche._ Bien. Tu en auras besoin pour acheter tes affaires. »

Il la poussa vers la foule dans la rue et, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, disparu. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment que lui avait indiqué Tom, la banque. Mais comment le simple fait de se présenter lui ferai obtenir quoi que ce soit ? Elle verrait bien…  
Elle finit par arriver devant Gringotts ; elle monta les marches de marbres et, passant devant un grand sorcier blond, elle franchit les portes, puis elle…faillit pousser un cri ! Les personnes assises de part et d'autre de l'allée étaient flétries et petites, en aucun cas humaines. Pourtant, elles écrivaient et agissaient comme tel. La jeune fille marcha jusqu'au bureau en face de l'entrée, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être ces choses. Personne hormis elle ne bougeaient, on entendait l'écho de ses pas résonner dans l'immense hall mais aucune créature le leva la tête. Elle s'arrêta devant le bureau, mal à l'aise. Devait-elle parler ? Devait-elle attendre que l'on s'aperçoive de sa présence ? La question ne se posa finalement pas longtemps, car la créature devant elle se redressa. Elle la détailla avec un air abject, avant de demander d'une voix nasillarde :

« Mademoiselle a-t-elle sa clé ? »

Luna, déstabilisée par la voix affreuse de la créature, et ne comprenant pas de quelle clé elle parlait, répondit, hésitante et peu rassurée :

« Je-heu, non, je... quelle clé ? J-je suis désolée, je ne comprends pas…  
-Ha, je vois, dit la créature, êtes-vous Miss Reïma ?  
-Je…heu, oui m-mais comment le savez-vous ?  
-Peu importe. Je vais vous conduire à votre coffre. Suivez-moi. »

Sur ce, il se retourna et avança, obligeant la jeune fille à le suivre si elle voulait accéder à ce ''coffre''. La créature marcha jusqu'à un petit wagonnet, posé sur des rails usés qui s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de la Terre. La créature monta à l'intérieur et se tourna vers Luna :

« Venez, Frakez ne va pas attendre longtemps, il a d'autres choses plus importantes à faire ! »

Lorsqu'elle comprit que Frakez était le nom de la créature, elle secoua la tête et monta à son tour dans le wagonnet. Aussitôt, celui-ci démarra, prenant de la vitesse à chaque tournant et manquant à chaque fois de précipiter dans le vide les deux passagers. Enfin, au bout d'un moment – trop long pour la jeune fille, qui commençait à avoir mal au cœur -, il s'arrêta. Frakez descendit, suivi de près par Luna. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte dorée, ornée de créatures toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Frakez sortit de sa poche une petite clé semblable à la porte - c'est-à-dire dorée et ornée -. Il la plaça dans la serrure et la tourna. Aussitôt, la porte disparu, laissant voir une immense pièce remplie, du sol au plafond, de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze, ainsi que d'objets précieux de toutes sortes. Luna en resta bouche bée, incapable de bouger ou de parler. Frakez la poussa dans le dos, l'entrainant dans la pièce, et déclara :

« Tout ceci est à vous ; servez-vous. Depuis des centaines d'années, les sorciers viennent déposer des objets de toutes tailles, de toutes couleurs et de tous prix en espérant aider et satisfaire la concernée lorsqu'elle arriverait. » Il la regarda, le visage neutre. « Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Elle ferma la bouche, et se mit à regarder la pièce sans faire les yeux ronds. C'était vraiment…Wahou ! Si tout cela était à elle, elle était plus que riche ! Mais comment tout pouvait être à elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle tout ça ? Qu'avait dit Frakez, déjà ? Peu importe !  
Elle avança et entreprit de ramasser quelques pièces, qu'elle rangea dans la bourse que Frakez lui tendait. En même temps, elle s'efforcer d'écouter et de retenir le nom des pièces et leur valeur : les gallions, les mornilles et les noises. 1 gallion = 17 mornilles, 1 mornille = 29 noises. ''Ce n'est pas compliqué !'' avait assuré Frakez. [ _Oui, bien sûr, mais toi tu les connais depuis longtemps ces noms !_ ] Elle finit par se relever, et sortit de la pièce, jetant un dernier regard circulaire au moment où le porte se refermait. Elle marcha pendant un moment, jusqu'au petit wagon. Encore une fois, Frakez monta le premier, puis elle ensuite. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, il démarra. Le trajet fut, en apparence seulement, plus court cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dans le hall, Frakez tendit à Luna la clé dont il s'était servi pour ouvrir la porte. Elle la prit, puis Frakez retourna à ses affaires, laissant la jeune fille seule. Elle sortit donc un bâtiment une bourse pleine dans une main, et une petite clé dorée dans l'autre. Elle s'empressa de ranger le tout dans son sac à dos avant de commencer ses achats.

Luna sortit sa liste et regarda la première chose à acheter. Des vêtements. Elle parcouru la rue du regard, et finit par apercevoir une vitrine dans laquelle était exposés des capes, des chapeaux, des gants, … Elle se dirigea vers cet endroit et entra. Presque aussitôt, une femme vint à sa rencontre et dit d'une voix enjouée :

« Bonjour, je suis Lavande Brown, la patronne de cette boutique ! Tu vas à Poudlard ? Oui, bien sûr ! Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

Elle entraîna Luna entre les mannequins et les étalages jusqu'à un petit endroit prévu pour l'essayage. Des mètres, des rubans et des chutes de tissus jonchaient le sol, si bien que s'y déplacer était assez difficile. Mrs Brown indiqua un endroit au centre de l'endroit, et Luna alla s'y placer. Elle attendit ensuite, ne sachant que faire. Très vite, la patronne prit la parole :

« Alors, qu'avons-nous là… _attrapant une robe noire sur une pile_ Allez, enfile ça ! »

Après divers essayages et quelques pièces dépensées, la jeune fille sortait de la boutique, un sac dans les mains. Elle alla ensuite chez le libraire, chez l'apothicaire, au Magasin de Chaudrons, chez Maison Magastronum&Fils pour l'astronomie, puis chez Scribbulus Fluctuancre afin de se procurer plumes, parchemins et encre. Après un moment passé à faire les magasins afin d'acheter toutes ses affaires, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : recevoir une baguette magique. Elle poussa la porte de la dernière boutique et s'avança. L'endroit était vraiment petit, et elle était seule. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler quelqu'un lorsqu'un vieil homme apparu et dit d'une voix tremblante, empreinte de vieillesse :

« Ha ! Miss Reïma ! Je suis heureux de vous voir enfin, votre voyage s'est bien passé ? Approchez, approchez ! »

Il attrapa une boîte longue et fine, posée sur une étagère. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un long objet de bois. [ _Une baguette magique, une vraie !_ ] Il la tendit à Luna, qui la prit, fébrile. Sachant par instinct ce qu'elle devait faire, elle fit un mouvement du poignet…et la baguette envoya un rayon de lumière renverser une pile de boîte, posées en équilibre sur le sol. _Non, non, non !_ furent les seuls mots du vendeur. Il ne regarda même pas les dégâts, arracha la baguette des mains de la jeune fille avant de lui en tendre une nouvelle, qu'elle prit en hésitant. Comme la première fois, elle l'agita. Aucun rayon de lumière n'apparut mais tout ce qui se trouvait sur le comptoir se retrouva au sol. Tout, sauf un petit boîtier, très très abimé. Soudain silencieux et sérieux, l'homme s'en approcha, tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Il ouvrit la boîte : vide. Enfin non, pas vide ! Une baguette venait d'apparaître à l'intérieur, différente des autres par sa couleur et sa forme : elle était noire, légèrement ondulée et décorée de deux oiseaux magnifiques, plus beaux qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu.  
Elle tendit la main pour la prendre, mais le vendeur referma la boîte d'un coup sec, avant de la lui tendre.

« Cela vous fera 5 gallions Miss. C'est une baguette très rare, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu.. Oui, ils auraient dû me prévenir, je me deman… »

A ce moment-là, Luna cessa d'écouter. Elle déposa les pièces d'or sur le comptoir à présent vide et sortit, tous ses achats en main.

Elle parcourut le chemin en sens inverse, s'arrêtant devant quelques boutiques afin de regarder ce qu'elles vendaient. Elle vit Eeylops, le Royaume du Hibou, et la Ménagerie Magique. Elle observa l'intérieur sans pour autant y rentrer. C'est vrai, à qui pourrait-elle envoyer du courrier si elle avait un hibou ? Et un chat ou un crapaud ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité. Elle vit aussi Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux, une boutique de Farces&Attrapes. Elle avait l'air super, mais la jeune fille avait déjà les bras remplis de paquets de toutes sortes, et ne pouvait pas prendre autre chose. Elle passa donc son chemin, et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur, le pub par lequel elle était arrivée. Elle entra à l'intérieur et le traversa, prête à sortir. Mais au dernier moment, alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, une voix l'arrêta, et la fit se retourner. C'était le barman, Tom.

« Hola ! Mais où vas-tu, petite ? Reste là, tu as une chambre de réservée ici. Viens, je vais te la monter. »

Luna fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qu'il racontait. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une chambre de réservée ? Encore une fois, elle verrait plus tard…

Elle monta un petit escalier à la suite de Tom, manquant plusieurs fois de renverser toutes ses affaires. Une fois arrivés à l'étage, le barman la fit marcher quelques mètres avant d'ouvrir une porte à la peinture écaillée. Luna entra et laissa tomber de ses bras toutes ses fournitures et robes de sorcier. Elle put donc observer la pièce, assez petite et peu lumineuse. Il s'y trouvait un bureau, ainsi qu'une chaise et un petit lit poussé contre un mur, à moitié caché dans l'obscurité de la pièce. La porte se referma dans un claquement, laissant le silence prendre sa place. La jeune fille entreprit de bien ranger ses affaires dans la valise qu'elle avait acheté, laissant plus d'espace dans la pièce.  
Une fois la chambre rangée, Luna s'approcha de la fenêtre, sale et rouillée, afin de regarder au-dehors. Des sorciers marchaient rapidement, pressés de finir leurs courses. D'autres flânaient le long des boutiques, observant les vitrines. D'autres encore s'étaient arrêtés dans un café ou chez Florian Fortarôme, le marchand de glace, pour manger et boire quelque chose. La jeune fille observa toute cette scènes quelques minutes, puis son regard tomba sur une boutique qu'elle avait aperçu en revenant, _Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux_. Elle avait été déçue de ne pas pouvoir y aller, mais maintenant qu'elle était débarrassée de ses fournitures, elle le pouvait. Elle fouilla sa valise afin de prendre sa bourse de gallions et sortit du pub. Elle marcha jusqu'à la boutique et en passa la porte. Elle fut aussitôt accueillie par un brouhaha sonore et une douce odeur de miel et de cannelle. Du monde, il y en avait partout, à croire que la moitié des passants de la rue s'étaient donné rendez-vous ici. La jeune fille avança, regardant partout autour d'elle. C'était un endroit génial ! On y trouvait de tout ! Des Boîtes à Flemme (tout un assortiment de bonbons pour sécher les cours) étaient remplies de Pastilles de Gerbe, de Berlingots de Fièvre, de Nougats Néansang... Il y avait aussi des Savons Sauteurs, des Bombabouses, des Bonbons à Hoquet, des Crèmes Canari, des assortiments de feux d'artifice (Déflagration Deluxe, Feuxfous Fuseboum et Flambée de Base), des fausses Baguettes, des plumes (à Vérificateur d'Orthographe, correctrices, qui s'auto-encre), des Pralines Longue-Langue et toutes les sucreries possible et imaginables, sorcières et moldues, ainsi que des jeux de cartes moldus, sans oublier la gamme Sorcière, tout un endroit destiné aux jeunes sorcières : philtres d'amour, petits animaux de compagnie… Luna était plus que comblée ! Cet endroit était plus que merveilleux c'était le paradis des Farces &Attrapes ! Elle resta un long moment dans la boutique, à regarder des objets sorciers et à en acheter. Elle était émerveillée. Enfin, elle décida qu'elle avait passé assez de temps ici, elle se dirigea vers la caisse. Une jeune femme souriante l'accueillit.

« Bonjour ! Voyons voir ce que tu as… Bien, ça te fera 21 gallions ! »

Luna paya le prix demandé, puis sortit de la boutique, ses achats en main et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle rentra dans sa chambre d'un soir afin de tout déballer. Elle avait acheté un peu de tout, dans la gamme magique. Elle commença par goûter les Chocogrenouilles (des grenouilles en chocolat), et rigola lorsque la friandise lui sauta des mains. Elle la rattrapa et la mangea. Puis, elle goûta quelques autres friandises avant de sortir de son sac les Feuxfous Fuseboum. Après une seconde de réflexion, elle les re-rangea. Ce n'était sûrement pas l'endroit pour lancer des feux d'artifice.  
En regardant par la fenêtre, elle s'aperçu que la nuit commençait à tomber, et se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis le sandwich du matin et qu'elle mourrait de faim. Elle ramassa alors son argent et sortit prendre un repas dans la rue.

Après le dîner - excellant soi-dit – la jeune fille remonta dans sa chambre afin de se coucher. Il fallait qu'elle se lève tôt le lendemain, car elle devait prendre le train à 11:00, et il fallait déjà qu'elle trouve le quai, le 9 3/4.

. Elle se mit dans le lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

C'était le matin. Le soleil se levait et ses premiers rayons perçaient les rideaux de la petite chambre dans laquelle se trouvait – tout juste réveillée – Luna. Elle se leva et s'habilla dans le silence, essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres personnes qui dormaient dans le pub. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'habiller et de se coiffer, la jeune fille, affamée, descendit prendre un petit déjeuner. Tom le barman était derrière son bar, aussi Luna prit-elle commande auprès de lui. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis son repas arriva. Elle mangea ses œufs brouillés, son bacon et ses toasts, toujours en silence, puis remonta dans sa chambre. Elle finit de se préparer puis rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa valise, avant de la prendre et de sortir du pub, du côté moldu cette fois-ci. Elle se mit à marcher, parcourant les rues presque vides. Elle se déplaçait assez rapidement, pour quelqu'un qui trainait une grosse valise, aussi attira-t-elle le regard des quelques personnes dehors à cette heure matinale. Mais pour une fois, Luna s'en contrefichait. Elle était heureuse de se rendre dans cette école, et ne laisserai pour rien au monde gâcher cette journée. Elle finit par arriver à la gare de King's Cross, bien trop à l'avance – il n'était que 9:30 - et exténuée. Elle posa sa valise et partit se chercher à manger. Le trajet du pub à la gare l'avait affamé. Elle trouva un distributeur et y glissa les pièces qu'elle n'avait pas encore dépensé à l'intérieur. Elle alla s'assoir près de sa valise le ventre plein. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle attendait, la gare déjà peu vide à son arrivée se remplit.  
A 10:15, Luna se leva afin de chercher le quai d'où partait son train. Inutile de dire qu'elle ne le trouva pas. Enfin, pas dès le début. En effet, alors qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle ne rêvait pas, elle entendit un hululement. Un hululement ? En plein jour ? Mais c'est impossible ! A moins que… La jeune fille se retourna, juste à temps pour voir une adolescente accompagnée d'un adulte frapper une des colonnes séparant les voies 9 et 10. Enfin, frapper n'est pas le mot exact. Le mot exact serait _disparaître dans_ la colonne. Luna aurait pu être ébahie, mais en deux jours elle avait vu des choses plus étonnantes. Sachant alors ce qu'elle devait faire, elle attrapa sa valise et courut vers la colonne. Au moment de l'impact, elle ferma les yeux. Mais il n'y eut pas d'impact, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille se trouvait devant un train rouge et noir, brillant parfaitement. Et au-dessus d'elle, Luna vit une pancarte

 _Hogwarts 9 ¾_

C'était le bon endroit ! Souriante, Luna se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, jusqu'au train. Elle s'en approcha et monta à l'intérieur. Les compartiments étaient superbes ! Elle en chercha un de vide, mais tous étaient malheureusement occupés. Alors qu'elle se demandait où aller, elle vit, seule dans un compartiment, la jeune fille qui lui avait sans le savoir indiqué l'entrée du quai. Elle entra et s'assit, sous le regard de l'autre fille. Elle se regardèrent un instant, puis Luna prit la parole :

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Luna, et toi ? Je suis désolée d'être venue ici, mais tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, tu n'attendais personne, si ?  
\- Luna… Même si j'attendais quelqu'un, tu serais restée alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
\- Ça change… Laisse tomber. Tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.  
\- Tu as besoin de le savoir ? Non. Maintenant tais-toi, déjà que tu es venue ici, tu ne vas pas plus me déranger ! »

Puis elle se tourna, coupant toute discussion possible avec sa camarade. [ _Je ne sais pas comment nous serons logés, mais j'espère que je ne vais pas devoir côtoyer cette fille !_ ] Le trajet se passa dans un silence tendu. Une femme vint leur proposer des friandises, mais Luna, ayant perdu l'appétit, refusa. L'autre fille ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux. Plus tard, une voix – probablement celle du machiniste – s'éleva et résonna dans le compartiment, rompant le silence qui y régnait :

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans un quart d'heure. Tous les sorciers sont priés de revêtir leur robe. Merci de votre écoute »

La fille en face de Luna se leva et s'habilla, puis se rassit. Toujours en silence. A son tour, Luna mit sa robe. Très vite, la nuit tomba au dehors, les lumières s'allumèrent. Le train ralentit, puis s'arrêta. En silence, les deux filles se levèrent et descendirent du train. Un homme très grand se trouvait un peu sur la droite, au bord du quai. Il appelait les premières années. Se séparant de sa super camarade, Luna se dirigea vers lui. Tout un groupe

d'élèves était déjà présent. Une fois que tous les autres élèves (les plus âgés, donc), furent partis, l'homme les fit se diriger vers un immense lac, qui paraissait noir dans la semi-obscurité qui enveloppait les nouveaux. Des barques les attendaient et, sur les indications de l'homme, furent montées par quatre ou cinq élèves chacune. Une fois la dernière personne montée, les barques commencèrent à glisser, fendant les flots calmes du lac. Luna s'était retrouvée, forcément, avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle était bien trop fascinée pour s'en soucier. Devant elle, de l'autre côté du grand lac, se trouvait un gigantesque château, plus beau encore que ceux des films et ceux des princesses. Vu de près, il était superbe, avec ses hautes tours et son portail en fer forgé. Il y avait aussi un immense parc, tenu entre une forêt au moins aussi grande et le lac sur lequel les barques avançaient.  
Une fois l'ébahissement passé, Luna se rendit compte que les barques s'étaient arrêtées, et qu'il fallait en sortir. Ce que, bien évidemment, elle s'empressa de faire. Un petit homme vint les chercher. Tout le groupe d'élèves partit donc à sa suite, laissant l'homme qui les avait emmenés depuis le train sur les rives du lac. Le petit monde entra dans le hall du château, aussi magnifique que le laissait deviner les façades. Le petit homme s'arrêta devant deux grandes portes et, faisant signe aux élèves de l'attendre, entra dans la pièce qu'elles dissimulaient. Prenant son mal en patience, Luna attendit, tout en se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le petit homme. Elle n'eut pas à se poser la question trop longtemps car rapidement, il revint. Il se plaça devant les portes et les ouvrit en grand. Tous les élèves des années supérieures devaient se trouver là, répartis sur quatre longues tables. Au bout, un peu surélevée, se trouvait une autre table, occupée par des adultes - sûrement les professeurs -. Luna et ses camarades de première année, légèrement intimidés et apeurés, avancèrent entre deux tables jusqu'au pied de la surélévation. Un tabouret se trouvait un peu devant eux, sur lequel reposait un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Le petit homme qui les avait amenés se plaça à côté, un rouleau de parchemin à la main. [ _Ce doit être un professeur…_ ] D'une voix perchée, il dit, fort et clairement :

« Nous allons maintenant passer à la répartition ! Les premières années, quand je vais vous appeler vous allez venir vous asseoir ici et vous placerez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Compris ? Bien, je commence. Arylo, Vince ! »

Une jeune garçon s'avança jusqu'au tabouret, sur lequel elle s'assit. Elle posa le chapeau.. non, le Choixpeau ! sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Luna se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer, une large déchirure s'ouvrit sur le Choixpeau et celui-ci cria : SERDAIGLE !  
Remise de sa surprise, Luna regarda la jeune fille, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'avancer sous les applaudissements vers la table du fond. « Briage, Anna » Ces mots résonnèrent dans la salle, tandis qu'une fille montait jusqu'au tabouret. Cette fois, le Choixpeau ne réfléchit qu'une demi-seconde avant de crier GRYFFONDOR !  
Ce fut vers la table de gauche que la jeune fille se dirigea, croulant elle aussi sous ses applaudissements. Luna cessa d'écouter, pour se demander quels étaient ces noms. Ce furent deux mots qui la sortirent de ses pensées : « Reïma, Luna ».

* * *

 **Et voilà!  
Je sais, je suis sadique de couper ici! Mais du coup, dans quelle maison ira Luna  
à votre avis?** **  
Bref! Alors, ce chapitre vous a plu? Vos impressions, vos hypothèses pour la suite? Je veux tout savoir!^^  
**

 **Bien entendu,** **vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer^^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	6. Nouveaux amis,nouveaux cours,nouvelle

Chapitre: Nouveaux amis, nouveaux cours, nouvelle vie

* * *

 **Salut!  
J'ai (enfin) terminé le chapitre 6, et je vous l'offre maintenant! Je me suis  
beaucoup amusée à écrire ce chapitre alors j** **'espère qu'il vous plaira  
et que vous ne serez pas déçus.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Les professeurs et certains autres adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Réponse aux review:  
Maxime: **Merci! La suite maintenant^^ **  
Abel:** Merci beaucoup, on va voir aujourd'hui si j'ai eu de la chance dans l'écriture^^  
 **Guest:** Héhé, on verra bien! La réponse tout de suite! Et merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre.  
 **Erlutopie:** Que de compliments, merci! Voici la suite!  
 **Orpheana:** On verra pour la baguette, mais pas dans ce chapitre^^ Sinon merci, et voici la suite, avec j'espère autant de mystère!  
 **Moi:** Merci beaucoup! Tu verras ici si Luna est à Serpentard... Bonne lecture!

 **PS: Après un échange avec Alice, qui a commenté une fois, je vous dit aujourd'hui qu'elle est maintenant ma Bêta! C'est tout ce que j'avais à rajouter, à tout à l'heure!**

* * *

 _Ce furent deux mots qui la sortirent de ses pensées : « Reïma, Luna »._

 **OooooooO**

« Reïma, Luna ». La jeune fille, tremblante de la tête aux pieds, monta lentement les quelques marches jusqu'au tabouret. Elle s'assit dessus et plaça le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Une petite voix retentit aussitôt dans son esprit :

 _« Ho, je vois beaucoup de qualités ! Du courage, sans aucun doute, mais aussi de l'intelligence et de l'imagination. Oui, beaucoup de qualités, mais aussi quelques défauts. Tu fais peur, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'as pas réellement d'amis... Tout ça rend les choses difficiles, très difficiles pour choisir ! »_

Cela faisait maintenant un moment que Luna se trouvait sur le tabouret, et les professeurs commençaient à froncer les sourcils. Au bout d'un moment, environ cinq minutes, tous les adultes avaient l'air inquiets. Celui qui se trouvait à côté de Luna dit calmement, mais d'un ton où perçait l'inquiétude :

« Chapeauflou »

Un mot. Juste un mot, que Luna n'entendit pas, trop concentrée sur la voix dans sa tête. Il y eut un changement dans le ton de cette voix lorsqu'elle finit par dire :

 _« Le choix a été très difficile, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas t'envoyer à Serdaigle, plutôt à..._ SERPENTARD ! _»_

Ce dernier mot avait été crié et, tandis que les applaudissements éclataient à l'une des tables, les professeurs affichaient tous une mine abasourdie et - pour certains - apeurée. La femme assise au milieu de la table échangea un regard avec le petit homme aux côtés de Luna. Après un hochement de tête presque imperceptible, il se tourna vers elle et murmura, tout en retirant le Choixpeau de sa tête :

« Miss Reïma, vous me ferez le plaisir de m'attendre à la sortie de la Grande Salle une fois le repas terminé. »

Sur ces quelques mots, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir à sa table, la tête pleine de questions - pour changer ! -. Pourquoi ces regards inquiets ? Que lui voulait le professeur ? Et c'est quoi, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle ? Chassant ces questions pour écouter le reste de la répartition, elle vit Sharud, Alice se faire envoyer elle aussi à Serpentard. Attendez ! Alice, c'est cette fille avec qui elle avait tenté de discuter dans le train ! Et elle était en première année, comme elle, ce qui signifiait qu'elles allaient se croiser souvent ! Se concentrant à nouveau, Luna remarqua que la répartition était terminée. Une femme, celle qui avait échangé un regard avec le petit homme, se leva et prononça quelques mots :

« Eh bien, la répartition a envoyé de nouveaux élèves dans chaque maisons qui, j'espère seront à la hauteur de leur rôle à Poudlard. Mais la répartition est terminée, et maintenant c'est l'heure du repas. Bon appétit ! »

Aussitôt, des mets plus appétissants les uns que les autres apparurent dans les plats en or disposés sur les tables. Soudain affamée, Luna se servit généreusement et commença à manger, avant de remarquer les regards inquiets et déboussolés que lui lançaient les professeurs. Cessant de manger, elle demanda à un élève parmi les compagnons :

« Bonjour ! Je..j'aurais une question. En fait, je me demandais ce que c'est que Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. »

Toutes les personnes qui l'avaient entendue se tournèrent vers elle, et le garçon eut un regard de surprise. Alors qu'il allait répondre, une voix familière et désagréable aux yeux de Luna retentit :

« Je me disais bien que tu n'y connaissais rien, mais alors comment as-tu atterrit à Serpentard ? C'est inadmissible, le Choixpeau a dû se tromper, il faut le dire à la directrice ! » Puis elle ajouta en murmurant, pour elle : « J'ai toujours dit que cette école était complètement débile ! »

C'était bien sur Alice, qui d'autre pouvait la rabaisser dès le premier soir ?  
Une fois les regards étonnés passés, les conversations reprirent et le garçon se pencha vers elle pour lui répondre :

« Tu ne connais pas ? C'est vrai que c'est étrange, c'est la première fois qu'une née-moldue atterri à Serpentard... Mais bon, le Choixpeau n'est pas réputé pour se tromper, il doit avoir ses raisons ! Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Ce sont les quatre maisons de Poudlard, elles portent les noms des quatre fondateurs de l'école et les caractéristiques qu'ils leur ont donné. Gryffondor, de Godric, est la maison des courageux. Poufsouffle, de Helga, est la maison de la loyauté. Serdaigle, de Rowena, est celle des érudits, les intelligents et les imaginatifs. Et Serpentard - nous -, de Salazar, est la maison de la ruse. On y est réparti pour sept ans, le temps que l'on passe à Poudlard. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté : je m'appelle Martin, et voici Abel, mon frère jumeau. On vient d'être répartis nous aussi, donc on va être tous les trois dans la même classe !

\- Moi, c'est Luna ! Merci, je ne savais pas du tout que c'était comme ça !

\- Et si on finissait de manger au lieu de discuter ? _dit une voix encore inconnue à Luna._

\- Ok, on parlera dans la salle commune. _Martin se tourna vers Luna._ Désolé, mais mon frère est un passionné de manger !

\- Aucun problème ! » _répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire._

Le repas se termina dans le silence, les nouveaux amis étaient concentrés sur leur repas. Enfin, après le dessert, la professeure au milieu de la table se leva encore une fois et, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard, s'avança vers les élèves.

« Eh bien ! Voici terminé ce succulent repas de début d'année ! Je vais demander aux préfets de conduire leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Je vous rappelle que vous recevrez votre emploi du temps demain, et que les cours commenceront après-demain. Sur ces charmantes indications, bonne nuit ! »

Pendant que les élèves se levaient de table, les professeurs discutaient à voix basse, un air soucieux sur le visage. Accompagnée de ses deux nouveaux amis, Luna se leva et suivi ses préfets. Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau des grandes portes, elle sentit un regard se poser sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit le petit professeur et la femme qui venait de parler - sûrement la directrice - la fixer. Elle devait les attendre, elle avait oublié ! Expliquant rapidement aux jumeaux ce qu'elle allait faire, elle sortit du rang des Serpentard et alla se plaquer contre le mur, attendant que la foule d'élèves soit passée.  
Une fois cela fait, elle vit les deux professeurs se diriger vers elle, un air toujours soucieux au visage. Elle se mit à avoir peur. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire faire ? Et s'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici, qu'elle devait retourner chez ses parents ? Toute une série d'hypothèses lui vinrent en tête, mais aucune n'était la bonne. La femme prit la parole :

« Miss Reïma, je me doute que lors du repas vous avez appris que ce n'était pas habituel que des nés-moldus soient envoyés à Serpentard, c'est pourquoi nous avons décidés, Mr Flitwick et moi-même, de vous faire repasser sous le Choixpeau. Etes-vous d'accord pour repasser ?  
\- Je...oui !  
\- Bien. Afin que vous puissiez vous vous reposer demain, vous allez repasser sous le Choixpeau ce soir. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Soulagée, la jeune fille souffla. Personne n'allait la renvoyer chez elle, elle avait juste à reposer le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle espérait juste que ça ne durerait pas aussi longtemps que plus tôt dans la soirée. Suivant les deux professeurs, elle parcourut le château jusqu'à une statue, qui s'écarta aussitôt que la directrice s'avança. Un escalier tournant se fit voir. Luna n'eut pas le temps d'être ébahie qu'elle était déjà en haut de l'escalier, face à une porte grande ouverte dans laquelle se trouvaient les professeurs. Elle se dépêcha de rentrer à son tour et referma la porte derrière elle. C'était un bureau, à la fois ressemblant et différant des autres. La pièce était spacieuse, et les murs étaient ornés de portraits de personnes apparemment célèbres. Quelle était donc la différence avec un bureau ''normal'' ? Eh bien, tous les portraits étaient réveillés, les occupants discutaient et allaient de tableau en tableau… Original, mais pas vraiment surprenant pour Luna, qui avait vu des choses plus étonnantes dans les trois derniers jours. La directrice, maintenant derrière son bureau, lui montra un siège, près duquel était posé le Choixpeau.

« Asseyez-vous Miss Reïma, et posez le Choixpeau sur votre tête, nous verrons bien ce qu'il dira. »

Obéissante, Luna se posa à l'endroit indiqué et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Une petite voix s'éleva dans son esprit :

 _« Ho, vous doutez de ma décision ! Il est vrai qu'elle a été difficile, mais je ne laisse rien au hasard. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas changer ce qui a été décidé il y a bien longtemps, je dois donc vous renvoyer à_ SERPENTARD ! »

Ce mot, qui avait été crié dans le bureau, résonna, sous le regard abasourdi des deux professeurs, qui n'avaient pas prévu que la jeune fille soit de nouveau envoyée à Serpentard.  
Se redressant, la fille en question tendit le Choixpeau aux professeurs et dit :

« Je crois que c'est définitif. J'aimerais aller dans mon dortoir s'il vous plaît, professeurs. Comment dois-je faire pour y aller ? »

La directrice regarda longuement Luna avant de répondre, d'un ton soucieux :

« Le professeur Flitwick va vous y accompagner. Miss, prenez garde, certains Serpentard - voir la plupart - peuvent être de véritables serpents. »

Ce fut sur ces paroles peu rassurantes que Luna quitta le bureau de la directrice, précédée par le professeur Flitwick. Une fois redescendu dans le hall, celui-ci d'un à Luna :

« Retenez bien le chemin, Miss Reïma, il vous sera utile tous les jours. »

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il prit la direction d'escaliers qui descendaient encore plus bas dans le château. Ces escaliers donnaient sur des pièces froides et peu accueillantes. Ils finirent par s'arrêter devant un mur nu, vide de toute décoration, et le professeur dit d'une voix forte et claire :

« Mudblood » Puis, se tournant vers Luna « C'est votre mot de passe, regardez. »

En effet, une porte se trouvait maintenant sur le mur. Le professeur l'ouvrit et s'effaça pour laisser entrer la jeune fille.

« Au revoir Miss, et prenez garde ! »

La Miss en question entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se trouvait dans une salle à la lumière verte et tamisée. De nombreux fauteuils et quelques tables basses étaient disposés à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'une cheminée, réchauffant la pièce à l'aide d'un magnifique feu. Une tapisserie représentant un serpent enroulé autour d'un grand S se trouvait sur un des murs. Le tout était dans les tons vert et argent, et rendait vraiment bien dans la faible lumière. Ebahie, Luna s'avança vers les fauteuils avec l'intention de s'y asseoir lorsque quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.

« Alors ? Ils voulaient quoi les profs ? » dit la voix enjouée d'Abel.

« Laisse la respirer ! »

Cette fois, c'était Martin. C'est dingue comme ils pouvaient se ressembler, tous les deux ! Seules leurs voix (ou presque) permettaient de les différencier. Souriant, Luna répondit :

« C'est rien, la directrice ne croyait pas que je puisse être à Serpentard, elle a voulu me faire repasser sous le Choixpeau. Mais manque de chance, je suis de nouveau et définitivement ici !  
\- Cool ! » Abel, toujours joyeux… « Ça veut dire qu'on va être dans la même classe !  
\- On aurait été dans la même classe même si elle avait changé de maison Abel, tous les premières années sont mélangés…  
\- Oui oui. »

Puis, croisant le regard de son jumeau, Abel se tut. C'est Luna qui reprit la parole :

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais je suis exténuée ! Où sont les lits s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Les dortoirs ? C'est cette porte, là-bas. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini de parler, deux vois s'élevèrent, au même moment :

« Abel !  
\- Non merci, je m'en passerai… »

« Pfff… » souffla Abel.

Coupant la conversation, Luna ouvrit la porte désignée plus tôt et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Toutes les filles qui s'y trouvaient dormaient, installées dans des lits à baldaquins aux rideaux vert et argent. La pièce était décorée de grandes tapisseries semblables à celle présente dans la salle commune. Elle repéra ses affaires et, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, se dirigea vers le lit qui était apparemment sien. Elle se changea et se coucha, prête à affronter le lendemain.

Le soleil transperçait les rideaux de satin du dortoir, où dormaient encore la plupart des filles. La plupart, car Luna se réveillait, tout juste, étourdie par les souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lorsque tout fut clair, elle se redressa et observa ses camarades, endormies. Parmi elles, la jeune fille ne connaissait qu'une seule personne : Alice. Cette peste qui lui avait pourri la vie dès le voyage en train. Cessant de réfléchir, la jeune fille se leva et se prépara, puis descendit dans la salle commune. Vide. Ne sachant que faire, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil face à la cheminée et regarda les flammes danser.  
Bientôt, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte du dortoir des garçons et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une personne que Luna n'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Lors du repas de la veille, il discutait avec Alice. Faisant mine de ne pas la voir, il marcha jusqu'à la porte et s'adossa à côté, l'air d'attendre quelque chose - ou quelqu'un -. Une autre porte s'ouvrit, celle du dortoir des filles cette fois-ci. Alice. Forcément. Ignorant royalement Luna, elle se dirigea vers le garçon et dit d'un ton mystérieux et enjoué :

« Bon, on y va ? Tout est prêt... »

Souriant, mais sans ajouter de mot, il se décala et ouvrit la porte, avant de sortir dans le couloir. Alors que Alice passait elle aussi et refermait la porte, Luna l'entendit s'écrier :

« Maxiiime ! Attends-moi ! »

[ _Pfff… s'il se range du côté de la peste et qu'il vient aussi m'énerver, mon année est définitivement fichue !_ ]

Elle sursauta lorsque, de nouveau, une porte se ferma dans un claquement sec. Mais c'était qui, encore ? Résistant à la tentation de se retourner, la jeune fille plongea son regard dans les flammes.

BOUH !

Encore un sursaut. Plus fort, et accompagné d'un petit cri. Hiii !

« Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

\- C'était le but. » répondit Abel, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Bien dormi, pour ta première nuit ici ?

\- Parfait. Et vous ?

\- Très bien aussi. » Cette fois, c'était Martin. « On a entendu quelqu'un sortir du dortoir tout à l'heure, tu l'as vu ?

\- Il s'appelle Maxime, je crois. » compléta son jumeau.

« Oui, je l'ai vu. Très bien, même. C'est un ami à Alice.

\- Alice, la fille de hier ? Comment tu le sais ?

\- Oui, cette Alice-là. Je les ai vu parler hier soir et là, ils sont sortis de la salle commune ensemble. Bon, si on allait déjeuner, je meurs de faim !

\- Ok ! » répondirent en même temps les jumeaux.

D'un même mouvement, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils parcoururent les couloirs des cachots jusqu'à l'escalier de pierre, qu'ils gravirent. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la Grande Salle, où avait lieu le petit-déjeuner (ainsi que tous les autres repas). Ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentard, Abel et Martin côte à côte, et Luna en face d'eux. Peu de personnes étaient déjà levées, la plupart devaient faire la grasse matinée, décidés à profiter de cette dernière journée de repos. Ils commencèrent à manger lorsqu'un professeur vint les voir :

« Bonjour ! Miss Reïma, Messieurs…

\- Siquier. » répondirent-ils au même moment.

« Bien. Je suis le professeur Slughorn, votre directeur de maison, et professeur de potion. Voulez-vous bien remettre ça aux élèves de votre classe ? Ce sont les emplois du temps.

\- Bien sûr professeur ! » répondit Luna, affichant un faux sourire. « Nous nous en occupons ! »

-Bien, merci, Miss. A demain en cours de potion alors. »

Puis il s'en alla, d'une démarche joyeuse, l'air content de s'être débarrassé de son travail. Haussant les épaules, Luna retourna à son assiette, pendant qu'Abel prenait les emplois du temps et les observait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'écria :

« Nan ! On commence par double-cours de potions, avec les Gryffondor ! Dès demain ! Et après, double-cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, avec les Serdaigle !

\- C'est si horrible que ça, les doubles-cours ? » demanda Luna.

« Pas vraiment, c'est juste que les élèves sont de différentes maisons.

\- Mais si, c'est horrible ! Tu te rends compte qu'on va devoir partager notre classe ? Et avec des Gryffondor et des Serdaigle ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de Poufsouffle !

\- Oui, oui, tu as raison, Abel ! » soupira Martin.

Les trois amis finirent de manger en silence, et sortir de table. Sans oublier les emplois du temps, portés logiquement par Abel, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune afin de les distribuer. Comme ils ne connaissaient pas tout le monde, ils les décidèrent de les déposer sur les lits, sûrs que les élèves les trouveraient. Une fois cela fait, les trois amis décidèrent d'aller se balader afin de mieux connaître le château. Ensemble, ils refirent le trajet jusqu'au hall et passèrent les Grandes Portes pour se retrouver dans le parc. Ils marchèrent un moment, avant de voir apparaître un immense terrain, entouré de tribunes. Souriant jusqu'aux dents, Martin et Abel attrapèrent chacun un bras de Luna et, d'une même voix, dirent :

« Il faut qu'on t'explique un truc génial ! Vient ! »

Puis ils partirent en courant vers le terrain, entrainant la jeune fille avec eux. Une fois arrivés dans les tribunes, ils lâchèrent Luna et elle dit, exténuée :

« … Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? C'est quoi ce… stade ? »

En effet, le terrain ressemblait grandement à un stade, sauf qu'il était en ovale et que les ''buts'' étaient trois cercles en hauteur, de chaque côté des tribunes. C'est Abel qui, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, répondit :

« Ça, c'est un terrain de Quidditch. Le Quidditch c'est un sport génialissime, très populaire en Angleterre. Les règles sont difficiles à expliquer mais en gros il y a quatre balles et sept joueurs. Deux balles, les Cognards, essayent de nous faire tomber de notre balai. Les deux batteurs de chaque équipe sont chargés de les envoyer sur l'équipe adverse. Le Souaffle, une grosse balle rouge, sert à marquer les buts. Trois poursuiveurs se le passent pour essayer de le lancer dans un des trois anneaux, là-bas. Le gardien protège ses buts. Et la quatrième balle, la plus petite et la plus rapide, c'est le Vif d'Or. L'attrapeur est chargé de l'attraper. C'est très difficile étant donné qu'on ne la voit presque pas quand elle se déplace. Lorsqu'un attrapeur prend le Vif d'Or, le match se termine et l'équipe gagne 150 points. C'est assez clair ?

\- Oui, ça va. Et ce jeu se joue dans les airs…

\- Sur des balais, oui ! » répondit Martin. « J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir les cours de vol… Peut-être même qu'on ira dans l'équipe de Quidditch ! »

Après avoir fini de discuter et avoir imaginé comment ils seraient s'ils jouaient au Quidditch, les trois amis descendirent des tribunes et retournèrent dans le parc. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au lac et s'installèrent au bord de celui-ci. Autant leurs chaussures malgré le vent frais qui soufflait, ils trempèrent leurs pieds dans l'eau et restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger. Puis ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe et observèrent les nuages, laissant leur imagination naviguer.  
Lorsqu'ils en eurent marre, ils remirent leurs chaussures et rentrèrent au château. Ils avaient passé presque toute la matinée dehors. Une première matinée très agréable, que Luna avait passé avec ses nouveaux amis. Retournant dans leur dortoir le temps de se changer, ils croisèrent Alice et Maxime. Ils étaient dans la salle commune, assis sur des fauteuils, l'air de comploter quelque chose. Les deux compères les ignorèrent complètement, cessant simplement de parler lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble.  
Le repas se déroula très bien pour Abel, Luna et Martin. Ni Alice ni Maxime ne se rendit au repas, offrant une paix bienvenue aux trois amis. Une fois le repas terminé, ils décidèrent d'apprendre à se repérer dans les méandres de l'école afin de ne pas se perdre le lendemain. Ils passèrent tout l'après-midi à l'explorer, découvrant sans cesse de nouvelles salles. Ils auraient rapidement pu se repérer si les nombreux escaliers cessaient de bouger. En effet, ceux-ci passaient leur temps à tourner, laissant au hasard les élèves sur un des paliers.

· _Orties séchées_

· _Crochets de serpent_

· _Limaces à cornes_

· _Epines de porc-épic_

Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'Alice revenait de l'armoire, tous les ingrédients en main. Levant un pouce en l'air, elle lut la première consigne :

Ø _Ajouter 6 crochets de serpent dans le mortier_

Elle le fit, et les écrasa, comme le disait la seconde consigne. Elle tendit ensuite le bol à Alice, qui, en versa quatre mesures dans le chaudron. Puis elles allumèrent le feu et laissèrent chauffer dix secondes, pas plus ni moins.

Ø _Écraser à l'aide du pilon pour obtenir une poudre fine_

Ø _Ajouter 4 mesures de crochets de serpent écrasés dans le chaudron_

Ø _Faire chauffer le mélange à 250°C pendant 10 secondes_

Ø _Agiter votre baguette_

Ø _Laisser bouillonner la potion pendant 39 minutes_

Comme l'indiquait la consigne suivante, Luna agita sa baguette au-dessus du mélange. Puis elles laissèrent bouillonner la potion, pendant 39 minutes. Le silence régnait dans la salle, tout le monde maintenant attendait afin de pouvoir continuer. Ce fut parmi les premiers que Luna et Alice retournèrent à leur potion.

Ø _Ajouter 4 limaces à corne dans le chaudron_

Ø _Ajouter 2 épines de porc-épic dans le chaudron_

Ø _Remuer 5 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre_

Ø _Agiter votre baguette_

Chacune leur tour, elles versèrent, mélangèrent et agitèrent ce qu'il fallait, parlant seulement pour demander un ingrédient ou une mesure. La potion était maintenant terminée. Prenant une louche, Luna remplit trois flacons de potion. Elle en donna un au professeur et un à Alice, et garda le dernier pour elle. La fin du cours ne tarda pas à arriver et, alors que la cloche sonnait, le professeur Slughorn dit à ses élèves :

« Vous avez tous très bien travaillé ! Je ne vous donne pas de devoir cette fois, à demain. »

Tous sortir, certains se dépêchant, d'autres trainant, ne voulant pas aller tout de suite au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Luna et Alice sortir en discutant, précédant de peu les jumeaux, qui les regardaient, ébahis. Soudain, en passant la porte, Luna se retourna et leur fit un clin d'œil. Puis, s'adressant à Alice :

« Tu m'attends ? J'en ai seulement pour quelques secondes.

\- Bien sûr ! Je commence à monter ! »

Luna se tourna à nouveau vers Abel et Martin, juste derrière elle. Martin, étonné, s'exclama :

« Tu nous expliques ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Alice est vraiment sympa en fait, c'est juste qu'elle a reçu une éducation plus… Sang-Pur que vous. Venez, on a cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, faut pas qu'on arrive en retard. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre Alice, qui les attendaient dans le hall, et ensemble ils montèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe. Enfin, ils allaient monter, car alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers, Maxime les dévala en courant, et s'écria en se cachant derrière eux :

« Aidez-moi ! Elle est complètement folle !

\- Qui est fo… »

Les paroles d'Alice furent englouties par le vacarme qui s'ensuivit. Une fille, qui devait avoir leur âge, descendit les escaliers en courant, et en s'époumonant :

« Atteeeends ! »

Cependant, arrivée à la dernière marche, elle dérapa et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, aux pieds du petit groupe. Alice éclata de rire, déstabilisant les autres. Elle commença à monter les escaliers, entrainant les quatre autres à sa suite. Une fois hors de portée de voix de la fille, elle demanda à Maxime :

« Tu nous expliques ?

\- Toi aussi t'as des choses à m'expliquer mais bon, ok. Je sortais de l'infirmerie et elle est arrivée dans le couloir. Elle m'a vu et aussitôt elle s'est mise dans cet état. Elle me court après – et au sens propre ! – depuis l'infirmerie ! Tu te rends compte !?

\- Parfaitement. Je t'ai connu plus mauvais que ça, tu me déçois Maxime Valmotz !

\- Oui oui ! »

Ils se turent, arrivés devant la salle de cours. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent dans le fond de la salle, essayant de savoir qui était leur professeur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se détacher de la foule, derrière son bureau et le regard bienveillant. Observant chacun de ses nouveaux élèves, il dit d'un ton calme, ses yeux gris métalliques transperçant les premières années :

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis le professeur Malefoy, j'enseigne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je serai votre professeur durant votre passage à Poudlard. Mon but est de vous avertir des dangers du monde extérieur, de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les créatures qui peuvent vous faire du mal. Dans mes cours, vous allons voir non seulement la théorie, mais aussi la pratique.

\- Ca c'est de l'introduction !

\- Parfaitement Mr…

\- Arylo.

\- Bien. Puisque vous voulez parler, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que sont les Pitiponks ?

\- Les… Pitiponks, professeur ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai demandé.

\- Eh bien, ce sont des petites créatures qui vivent dans les heuu... marais. Elles sont constituées de fumée, je crois… Et elles ont avec elles une lanterne.

\- Bien, c'est cela. Miss Sharud, au lieu de rigoler, que pouvez-vous me dire de plus sur les Pitiponks ? »

Alice leva la tête, soudain attentive. Avec le plus grand sérieux, elle répondit :

« Les Pitiponks sont des créatures qui vivent dans les marais. Elles attirent les voyageurs perdus avec leur lanterne et les noient. Ce sont des créatures très difficiles à capturer, elles se déplacent rapidement et furtivement.

\- C'est bien cela. Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à nous en débarrasser. Nous allons même pouvoir faire de la pratique.

\- Super ! Cool ! Classe ! »

Les élèves avaient tous parlé en même temps, faisant sourire le professeur. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, il reprit la parole.

« Bien. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment s'en débarrasser ? Personne ? Ce n'est pas grave, vous allez prendre vos manuels et lire le début du chapitre 1. Allez-y. »

Tous s'empressèrent de sortir leurs livres, et de commencer leur lecture. Une fois cela terminé, quelques mains se levèrent, un doigt posé sur la ligne du texte qui contenait la réponse. Un Serdaigle fut interrogé :

« Il faut utiliser un sortilège de Tournevent, qui dissipera la fumée, donc le corps du Pitiponk.

\- Bravo ! Maintenant que vous savez quel sortilège utiliser, nous allons nous y exercer. Non, non, non, Miss, ne sortez pas votre baguette, nous commencerons à l'oral. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir prononcer la formule. Répétez après moi : Ven-tus !

\- Ven-tus !

\- Très bien. Maintenant, prenez votre baguette et faites un cercle avec votre poignet, de cette façon. »

Il fit tourner son poignet d'un geste rapide, imité par les élèves.

« Bien. Maintenant, vous allez vous répartir dans la salle, par groupes de deux, et vous vous entrainerez à jeter ce sort sur votre partenaire, vous ne devriez pas lui faire de mal. Miss Reïma, vous vous entrainerez avec moi. »

Toute la classe regarda Luna, qui était très étonnée. Pourquoi elle ? Avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la question, elle se trouvait déjà devant le professeur, sa baguette en main. Se concentrant sur le mouvement et la formule, elle tourna son poignet et prononça distinctement :

« Ventus ! »

Un souffle d'air jaillit aussitôt de sa baguette pour aller frapper de plein fouet le professeur, qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Le sortilège l'atteignit dans la poitrine, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. A ce moment, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Luna et le professeur, qui revenait vers elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Un sourire aux lèvres, il dit clairement :

« Eh bien, que faites-vous tous à nous observer ? Si vous voulez réussir ce sortilège de façon aussi extraordinaire, il faut vous entraîner. »

Comme si c'était une décharge, les élèves se remirent tous à essayer de lancer le sortilège. Avant qu'il ne relève sa baguette, Luna aurait juré avoir entendu le professeur murmurer : ''Si on m'avait au moins dit qu'elle avait autant de puissance…'' Elle ne savait ce que cela signifiait, mais elle était sûr que les professeurs savaient sur elle une chose dont personne d'autre n'était au courant, même pas elle, la principale concernée. Cessant de se poser des questions, elle se prépara à lancer de nouveau le sortilège.

« Ventus ! »

Cette fois, le professeur Malefoy s'était préparé. Alors que les élèvent jetaient tous un regard afin de voir s'il allait de nouveau être projeté en arrière, il leva sa baguette et prononça d'un ton sec :

« Protego ! »

Le souffle de vent se cogna contre le mur invisible qui s'était formé lorsque le professeur avait prononcé la formule, puis se dissipa. D'un geste, la protection disparue, et Mr Malefoy s'avança vers ses élèves, qui le regardaient pour la plupart d'un air ébahi. Un sourire aux lèvres, il dit :

« Je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais c'est une bonne occasion de vous montrer un petit quelque chose en plus. Afin de me protéger du l'attaque de votre camarade, j'ai utilisé ce qu'on appelle le Charme du Bouclier, qui a pour formule _Protego_. Cette formule crée une sorte de protection invisible qui parera les petites attaques. Retenez bien ça, je vais le rajouter sur vos devoirs. D'ailleurs, vos devoirs… »

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur fit apparaître une pile de parchemin apparut dans les airs, aussitôt dispersée vers les élèves.

« Prenez-les, et ne les perdez pas ! »

La sonnerie retentit soudain, annonçant la fin du cours et la pause déjeuner. Alors que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Mr Malefoy ajouta :

« N'oubliez pas de les faire, bonne journée ! »

Sortant en même temps que les autres, Luna attira vers elle quelques regards, ainsi que des murmures. [ _N'y fais pas attention, n'y fais pas attention, n'y fais pa…_ ] Accompagnée des jumeaux, de Maxime et d'Alice, qui discutaient tout bas, la jeune fille se rendit dans la Grande Salle, où se trouvaient, déjà dressées, les quatre tables des différentes maisons. Les amis s'avançaient vers la leur, s'attirant les regards surpris des professeurs qui ne les aient pas encore eus en cours. Les ignorant, Luna s'assit, face à Alice, et se servit.

Le repas s'était très bien déroulé, l'après-midi était passé rapidement, avec les cours de Métamorphose que leur enseignait la directrice et les cours de Botanique, enseignés par le professeur Londubat. C'était maintenant le soir, et tous s'étaient rendus dans leur salle commune afin de faire leurs premiers devoirs.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Mon chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié  
et que vous n'avez pas été déçu de mon choix de maison  
pour Luna...  
En tout cas, voilà! Que pensez vous de ce nouveau chapitre? Les professeurs, ou de moins celui de DCFM, sont ils ceux  
que vous pensiez?**

 **Bien entendu,** **vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer^^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	7. Disparitions inquiétantes

Chapitre: Disparitions inquiétantes

* * *

 **Bonjour!  
Je publie le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il y ici encore quelques cours, mais je devais les mettre pour  
que vous compreniez la suite de l'histoire. Il y a un peu plus d'action dans ce chapitre, et...  
Et je ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer:** Les professeurs et certains autres adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Réponse aux reviews:  
** **L'amoureuse: On va en reparler d'ici peu, tu verras! Et merci^^**  
 **Guest-limprobableinconnu:** Hé oui, Luna est à Serpentard! Honnêtement, j'ai hésité jusqu'au dernier moment entre Serdaigle et Serpy, mais finalement je trouve que pour aller avec l'histoire, cette Maison est la mieux^^ Et après, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours vu Draco en prof de DFCM, alors voilà... J'ai adoré ton commentaire, depuis que tu l'as mis j'ai du le lire une cinquantaine de fois haha! Merci beaucoup, c'est super sympa, et du coup je me suis dépêchée d'écrire la suite, que voici! En espérant que tu l'apprécie autant que le dernier chapitre^^  
 **Harry:** Peut-être bien... Mais je n'ai pour l'instant que très peu réfléchi à des possibles histoires d'amour... Mais surprise, tu verras bien^^ Merci beaucoup, en tout cas!  
 **Alexandre:** C'est le but, qu'il y ai du suspens haha! Si ça te plait, c'est l'essentiel! Voici le chapitre suivant!  
 **Moi:** Merci encore une fois! Hé bien, c'est peut-être que je me suis grandement inspirée d'eux haha! Eh oui, Luna est à Serpentard, mais le choix a été vraiment dur... :/ Rendez-vous plus tard oui!

 **PS: Dans ce chapitre, j'écris une partie du point de vue des personnages. C'est la première fois que je le fais, alors je m'excuse d'avance si ce n'est pas top^^ Je vous laisse vraiment lire, cette fois, allez-y!**

* * *

 _Le repas s'était très bien déroulé, l'après-midi était passé rapidement, avec les cours de Métamorphose que leur enseignait la directrice et les cours de Botanique, enseignés par le professeur Londubat. C'était maintenant le soir, et tous s'étaient rendus dans leur salle commune afin de faire leurs premiers devoirs._

 **OooooooO**

Luna bailla, puis ouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri, réveillant une de ses camarades, qui dormait dans le lit voisin du sien. Alice se tenait debout devant elle, habillée et prête à sortir. C'était donc une habitude qu'on lui fasse peur le matin ? Soupirant, elle se leva et s'habilla, alors que les autres filles se réveillaient tout juste. Son amie l'attendait dans la salle commune, assise sur un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Lorsque Luna entra dans la pièce, elle se retourna et se leva, marcha vers la porte et sortit dans le couloir. Soupirant de nouveau, les yeux encore à moitié fermés par le sommeil, la jeune fille s'avança à son tour vers la sortie. Et dire que la directrice avait peur qu'elle ne s'intègre pas ! Rejoignant Alice qui avait commencé à avancer sans elle, Luna songeait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis peu. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées… Il y avait eu, en premier lieu, ce parc qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Puis, son réveil dans une sorte de prison, avec ce _Maître_ mystérieux. Elle s'était ensuite, elle ne savait comment, téléportée jusqu'en Angleterre, où elle avait reçu cette lettre. Elle était venue ici, avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, avait failli blesser son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en créant une puissante bourrasque. Tout cela en une semaine seulement ! Sans oublier le fait qu'elle était une sorcière, bien évidemment. Venant de très loin, elle entendit une voix. Une voix qui l'appelait.

« Luna ? Luna, tu m'entends ? Allooo ! »

Secouant la tête afin de sortir de ses pensées, la jeune fille s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée à la table des Serpentard, et que c'était Alice et Martin qui agitaient une main devant ses yeux et qui l'appelaient. Se redressant, elle répondit :

« Je suis là, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait ?

\- Donc, j'avais raison. » répondit Martin « Tu ne nous écoutaient pas. On te demandait ce que tu avais pensé du premier jour de cours.

\- C'était plutôt pas mal, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi presque tous les professeurs m'ont fait travailler à part…

\- On verra bien s'ils font la même chose aujourd'hui, où s'ils prennent un autre élève. » réfléchit Abel « C'est peut-être normal, ils nous testent peut-être.

\- Je ne pense pas, mon cher frère. Ils auraient choisi Luna, sans savoir qu'elle allait être la plus douée, la meilleure dans chaque matière ? Impossible. Et regardez-les, ils étaient plus qu'étonnés que Luna ai atterrit à Serpentard..

\- C'est normal, je suis une née-moldue. » le coupa-t-elle.

« Oui, mais de là à te faire repasser le test ? C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ça ! Et puis, ils sont aux petits soins avec toi !

\- Ça va être l'heure du cours de Sortilèges, on verra bien si tu auras droit à un privilège… » coupa Maxime.

Sur ces mots, le petit groupe se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de Sortilèges et Enchantements, au deuxième étage. Ils entrèrent dans la classe avec les premiers élèves, ils purent donc choisir aisément leurs places.

Ils s'installèrent de l'autre côté de la porte, assez loin du bureau du professeur. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se faire voir ; il était petit, moins grand que les élèves, et avait une voix aiguë. C'était le petit professeur qui était avec la directrice le jour de la Répartition, le professeur Flitwick. Il monta sur une chaise et s'adressa à ses élèves :

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur Flitwick, professeur de Sortilèges et Enchantements et Directeur adjoint. Je vous apprendrai tout au long de votre scolarité à distinguer les différents types de sorts et à les utiliser, à manier votre baguette comme un bon sorcier doit le faire. Je ne vais pas parler beaucoup, les cours théoriques sont pour plus tard ; aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à lancer un sortilège de Lévitation. »

Des murmures s'étaient élevés dans les rangs. C'était bien, les premiers cours de l'année, on ne faisait que de la pratique ! Réclamant le silence, le professeur reprit :

« Bien. Vous allez répéter la formule après moi. WinGARdium LeviosA ! A vous, allez-y.

\- WinGARdium LeviosA !

\- Bien, bien ! Maintenant, voyons le geste : Faites un cercle avec votre poignet – dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, attention ! – puis vous abaissez votre baguette. Comme ceci. A vous ! »

Tous les élèves, dans le plus grand silence, s'exercèrent. Au bout de quelques secondes, le professeur donna un coup de baguette, faisant apparaître une plume devant chaque élève. Plus personne ne bougeait. Il s'exclama :

« Eh bien, allez-y ! Faites donc voler ces plumes ! »

D'un seul homme, les élèves se réveillèrent, attrapant leur baguette. Ils se mirent, tous en même temps, à essayer dans lancer le sortilège. Sans succès. Enfin, au début. C'est à la stupeur général qu'une plume s'éleva vers le plafond de la salle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la provenance de cette plume, et les innombrables yeux se posèrent sur Maxime, qui tenait sa baguette levée vers le plafond, en direction de la plume volante. Luna entendit – ou du moins cru entendre - le professeur murmurer : « Miss Granger est de nouveau parmi nous… » Puis il dit devant toute la classe :

« Parfait ! Un élève a réussi ! Bravo, bravo, Mr Valmotz ! C'est très bien ! Nous allons, avant que ça ne sonne, étudier l'origine de ce sortilège… »

Le temps passa rapidement, au fur et à mesure que des explications étaient données, mais au bout d'un moment…

« …ça ne va pas tarder à sonner, prenez vos devoirs et rangez vos affaires, à la prochaine fois ! »

DRIIIIING !

Tous mes élèves se précipitèrent dehors, hormis Maxime, Martin, Abel, Alice et Luna. Ils prirent le temps de ranger leurs affaires et de se diriger vers la porte. En sortant, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil au professeur Flitwick, et l'entendirent clairement dire, avec un air triste, la tête tournée vers eux :

« Bonne chance, mes enfants, bonne chance... »

Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait, encore ? Tous les professeurs semblaient savoir quelque chose d'important sur le petit groupe. Un lourd secret qu'ils refusaient d'avouer. Encore étonnés par les prouesses de Maxime et par les paroles de Mr Flitwick, les amis ne prononcèrent pas un mot jusqu'aux Serres de Botanique, lieu du prochain cours. Le professeur Londubat, qu'ils avaient eu la veille, était très gentil et avait l'air de connaître parfaitement son métier. Il salua ses élèves lorsqu'ils entrèrent et s'installèrent, quatre par tables – la configuration de la Serre était la même que celle de la classe ce Potions -, et commença rapidement son cours.

« Bien… » [ _Il faudrait compter le nombre de fois qu'un prof dit ce mot pendant son cours, vraiment !_ ] « …aujourd'hui, nous allons voir et travailler sur les Mandragores. Tout d'abord, qui peut me dire ce qu'est une Mandragore ? Mr Siquier ?

\- Qui ? » s'exclamèrent les jumeaux, en cœur. « Moi ?

\- Mr Abel, s'il vous plaît » répondit le professeur, amusé.

« Les Mandragores sont des plantes que l'on utilise afin de soigner les pétrifications. Mais elles sont aussi très dangereuses : leur cri est mortel pour quiquonque l'entend. Celui des bébés Mandragores ne peut pas tuer, mais il nous assommera plusieurs heures.

\- Très bien, c'est exactement ça ! Cinq points pour Serpentard ! Vous avez devant vous des jeunes Mandragores, des pots vides et du terreau. Afin de ne pas être assommés, ce qui serait dommage, vous allez mettre les caches-oreilles qui se trouvent derrière vous et lorsque je vous ferai signe, vous empoignerez les feuilles des Mandragores et vous tirerez. Vous les placerez ensuite dans les pots vides et remplirez de terreau. Faites attention, c'est très difficile. Mettez vos caches-oreilles. »

Les élèves, d'un même mouvement, se bouchèrent les oreilles. Une fois cela fait, Mr Londubat leva les mains, signe que l'activité pouvait commencer. Un à un, les Mandragores furent déterrées et placées dans les pots vides, sous l'œil attentif et amusé du professeur. Abel, après s'être attiré les bonnes grâces en répondant correctement à la question au début du cours, réussit le premier à rempoter convenablement sa Mandragore, suivi par les autres élèves. Une fois que tout le monde eu terminé, le professeur enleva ses caches-oreilles et fit signe aux autres d'en faire autant. Puis, il prit la parole :

« Bien, très bien ! Pour avoir terminé le premier, Abel Siquier apporte cinq points de plus à sa maison. Venez chercher vos devoirs, et vous pourrez partir. »

Souriant, les Serpentard allèrent chercher les parchemins sur le bureau du professeur, suivi par des Gryffondor énervés de ne pas avoir eu de points en plus. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le professeur Londubat, Luna et ses amis l'entendirent murmurer :

« Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au complet pour l'instant, mais bon courage, vous en aurez besoin ! »

Encore des paroles étranges ! Si seulement leur sens caché pouvait être plus simple à deviner ! Il était maintenant l'heure de déjeuner.  
Une fois le repas terminé, les premières années de Serpentard, ainsi que ceux de Serdaigle, prirent la direction de la salle de métamorphose. La professeure qui s'occupait de cette matière, Mrs McGonagall, était aussi la directrice de l'école. Le premier cours, la veille, avait été purement théorique : la professeure avait seulement expliqué les difficultés de la matière, les différentes branches et le programme de la métamorphose. Mais aujourd'hui, des boîtes étaient posées sur le bureau impeccablement rangé. Une fois les élèves installés, la professeure commença son cours :

« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir comment transformer un objet en oiseau. Pour commencer, vous allez répéter après moi : Avifors !

\- Avifors !

\- Très bien. Vous allez prendre votre baguette et lui faire faire un mouvement comme celui-ci. Allez-y. »

Suivant les mouvements de la professeure, les élèves firent un léger mouvement de balancier avec leur baguette, avant d'être interrompus par les boîtes, qui venaient se poser sur leur table. Mrs McGonagall reprit la parole, pendant que les boîtes s'ouvraient.

« Vous avez devant vous des boîtes contenant des petits objets. Vous allez les prendre et essayer de les métamorphoser. Allez-y. »

Obéissants, les élèves sortirent les objets des boîtes et récitèrent la formule, tout en agitant leur baguette. Peu de temps après le début du cours, on entendit s'élever dans la classe le cri d'un oiseau. Tout le monde leva la tête, surpris. Même la professeure regardait la créature d'un air ébahi. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle sourit et dit :

« Mr Siquier, bravo ! Vous allez avoir besoin d'un autre chandelier, le vôtre vient de s'en aller par la fenêtre. Et je donne cinq points à, hum, Serpentard. Et vous autres, remettez-vous au travail ! » termina-t-elle en faisant apparaître un nouvel objet devant Martin – car c'était lui qui avait réussi -. Le cours se déroula très bien, et à la fin, alors que les élèves prenaient leur devoir, on entendait dans la salle plein de petits gazouillis d'oiseaux, tous créés par Martin. Les amis furent les derniers à sortir et, en passant la porte, ils entendirent la professeure McGonagall dire :

« Il vous faudra faire preuve de beaucoup de courage, vos compétences ne feront pas tout, mes enfants… »

Souriant de la réussite de leur ami, mais soucieux des paroles de la directrice, Luna et ses amis sortirent de la salle de cours.

Afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Maxime dit, en rigolant :

« Elle avait pas l'air heureuse de nous donner des points, la prof !

\- Normal, avant d'être directrice elle a été à Gryffondor, puis Directrice de Maison ! » répondit Alice. « Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard en potions ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle partit en courant vers les cachots, où le professeur Slughorn donnait ses cours.

L'après-midi se déroula sans aucun soucis, Alice avait fait gagner 15 points à Serpentard avec Slughorn. Le repas, les devoirs, tout passa très vite, tout comme les jours suivants. Les élèves étaient tombés dans une petite routine : lever, petit-déjeuner, premier cours, deuxième cours, déjeuner, troisième cours, quatrième cours, détente, dîner, devoirs, coucher. Sans oublier les avertissements donnés par presque tous les professeurs, à la fin de la plupart des cours. Les amis étaient en permanence angoissés par les paroles peu rassurantes des adultes, ils ne virent pas passer le mois de septembre, et très vite les premières vacances arrivèrent. Un peu de temps auparavant, Luna avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui demandant si elle voulait rentrer pendant les vacances. Elle avait accepté, comme tous ses amis, qui rentraient eux aussi. Les vacances se passèrent à peu près bien, Luna passait la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre, à lire ses livres de magie, ou dans la ville, à s'isoler. Elle avait tenté de retrouver le parc, sans succès. Même le Phénomène de Peur, avant quotidien, ne s'était produit en tout que trois fois. Grâce aux hiboux de ses amis, elle avait pu parler par correspondance avec eux. C'est au retour des vacances que les choses se gâtèrent… La jeune fille se trouvait dans un des compartiments de PoudlardExpress, avec ses amis. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Une voix, celle du contrôleur, retentit dans le compartiment, prévenant les élèves que le train était presque arrivé. Se levant, les amis mirent leur robe de sorcier et attendirent l'arrivée. Celle-ci arriva très vite, le train ralentit, puis s'arrêta ; la voix du contrôleur s'éleva de nouveau, leur disant de sortir. Le petit groupe descendit et marcha vers une des diligences qui allait les conduire au château…

 ** _POV Martin_**

On arrivait devant les diligences, et on montait dedans, lorsque je me rendis compte qu'il manquait une personne. Observant la foule d'élèves, je posais la question aux autres :

« Où est Luna ? »

Ils regardèrent eux aussi autour d'eux, surpris, car elle était juste derrière nous dans le train. Alors que notre diligence commençait à avancer, Alice me dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, elle a dû se perdre dans la foule, et elle a pris une autre diligence, on la retrouvera au château. »

Comme vous vous en doutez, nous ne la retrouvâmes pas. Elle n'était pas à notre table lors de notre arrivée, elle ne l'était pas plus à la fin du repas. Inquiet, je demandais aux autres s'il ne fallait pas aller voir la directrice. Ce fut Abel qui me répondit :

« Tu as raison. Qu'elle ne soit pas avec nous sur le trajet était une chose, mais qu'elle ne soit pas au repas en est une autre. Venez ! »

Ainsi, alors que tous les autres élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle, nous nous dirigions vers la table des professeurs, où ils étaient encore tous assis. Ce fut le professeur Londubat qui nous vit en premier, et son visage perdit des couleurs lorsqu'il remarqua que nous n'étions que quatre. Il se tourna vers la directrice et lui dit quelque chose, que nous ne pouvions entendre. Elle se tourna elle aussi vers, nous, le teint livide. Nous étions devant la table, mais je ne pouvais parler, alors Alice s'en chargea :

« Professeur, nous avons un problème.

\- Où est Miss Reïma ? » coupa-t-elle, la voix tremblante. « Où est-elle ?

\- Justement professeur, nous ne le savons pas. »

Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers nous, soudain attentifs. Alice continua :

« Elle était avec nous dans le PoudlardExpress, mais plus dans la diligence, et elle n'était pas là lors du repas. Nous avons pensé que vous en sauriez peut-être plus que nous…

\- Minerva, ne me dites pas qu'ils ont commencé !? » dit le professeur Malefoy d'un ton inquiet. « Je ne veux pas re-sombrer dans une période aussi…

\- Je comprends Drago, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons aider cette jeune fille…et nous devons des explications à ces enfants. »

Elle fit un signe de tête dans notre direction. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Luna était en danger ? Que devions-nous savoir ? Enervé par tant de secrets, je pris ma parole :

« Professeur McGonagall, professeur Malefoy, veuillez m'excuser mais nous ne comprenons pas grand-chose. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer ? »

Mr Malefoy se tourna vers nous, puis vers la directrice, qui me dit :

« Bien sûr, Mr Siquier, vous et vos camarades êtes tout aussi concerné que Miss Reïma dans cette histoire, mais allez vous coucher, nous verrons cela demain. Vous serez dispensés de cours, mais vous devrez venir me voir.

\- Bien, professeur.

\- Maintenant, allez vous reposer, demain sera une longue journée. »

J'étais, comme les autres, inquiet, très inquiet et apeuré, mais j'obéis au professeur et rejoignis mon dortoir, fatigué. La journée du lendemain n'allait pas être de tout repos, si j'en croyais Mrs McGonagall. Je ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, et à en croire par les frottements que j'entendais dans le dortoir, Maxime et Abel non plus. Alice devait elle-aussi s'inquiéter, de son côté. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que je m'endormis enfin, mais c'était pour sombrer dans un cauchemar horrible, où Luna était prisonnière de monstres sanguinolents, où nous finissions par tous mourir. Je me réveillais en sursaut, le premier de mon dortoir. Soupirant, car je savais que ma nuit était terminée, je me levais et allais m'asseoir dans la salle commune, en attendant les autres. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Nous étions les premiers debout, épuisés par une courte nuit, mais bien réveillés à l'idée de connaître la vérité. Ensemble, nous avons pris un maigre petit-déjeuner – nous avions tous l'estomac noué -, puis nous sommes montés jusqu'au bureau de la directrice...

 ** _POV Luna_**

Je suivais les autres, personne n'était derrière moi. Alors que je posais le pied sur le sol, à la sortie du train, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Une main froide et forte, que j'avais presque réussi à oublier. Cette main qui m'avait tenue le long d'un couloir infini, qui m'avait emmenée voir un certain _Maître_ ; cette main que j'avais espérée ne jamais re-sentir. Je me retournai et vit le visage masqué de l'homme qui me tenais, juste avant que le noir ne se fasse autour de moi, que ma respiration ne se coupe et que mon estomac ne se torde. Puis, comme la première fois, quelques mois plus tôt, tout s'arrêta. Ma vue revint, l'air s'engouffra dans mes poumons et mon estomac se calma. J'étais de retour dans ma prison, rien n'avait changé. Je me souvenais de tout : la cruche d'eau renversée, le linge sale juste à côté, le trou minuscule dans le mur, qui donnait sur un arbre mort, et la petite porte en bois sombre, tout au fond. La seule différence était que cette fois-ci, l'homme masqué se trouvait devant moi. De sa voix horrible, il me dit :

« Cette fois, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à sortir ! Au revoir ! »

Il se recula et franchit la porte, qu'il referma. J'entendis le bruit de la serrure qui cliquetait, fermée par un sortilège. Mais malheureusement pour lui, le professeur Flitwick m'avait enseigné le sortilège d'ouverture, et la directrice avait tenu à ce que j'ai en permanence ma baguette sur moi, même chez les moldus. Ainsi, ils étaient au courant. C'était donc cela qu'ils nous cachaient, à moi et aux autres. Les autres…où étaient-ils ? Ils avaient dû remarquer mon absence. Et le mieux pour qu'il me retrouve était déjà de sortir d'ici. Tirant ma baguette de ma robe, je m'avançais vers la porte et murmurais la formule.

« Alohomora ! »

Rien. Même pas un petit claquement. Je réessayais, toujours sans succès. L'homme devait avoir jeté un sort puissant, autre que _Collaporta_. Soupirant, je m'asseyais contre le mur, juste en-dessous de la minuscule fenêtre. J'en était résolue à attendre que quelqu'un vienne me chercher, chose que je détestais. Je levais les yeux, et observais le mur et ses nombreuses fissures lorsqu'une idée me vint en tête. Une idée dangereuse, mais une idée. Je me relevais rapidement et empoignais ma baguette. Cette baguette puissante et étrange, d'après Mr Ollivander. Le professeur Malefoy nous avait, aux jumeaux, à Alice, Maxime et moi, enseigné un sortilège permettant de casser des murs, des sols et des plafonds. Ils avaient vraiment pensé à tout ! [ _Sauf à nous expliquer pourquoi on apprenait ça…_ ] Reculant un peu, je pointais ma baguette vers la fenêtre et articulais :

« Defodio ! »

Bingo ! Le trou dans le mur était maintenant assez large pour que je puisse passer, mais le bruit que j'avais fait allait sûrement attirer quelques personnes. Je regardais le sol : il se trouvait à environ dix mètres de là où je me trouvais. Me concentrant, je sautais et criait, ma baguette pointée sur mon corps :

« Aresto Momentum ! »

Alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, je sentis l'air se bloquer, et mon corps termina sa chute lentement. Ouf, j'avais réussi ! Et heureusement ! Je me relevais et regardais la fenêtre. J'avais vraiment eu de la chance ! Regardant autour de moi, j'aperçu une cabane en bois, apparemment abandonnée. Je courus vers elle et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien, mise à part un placard en bois, rempli de toiles d'araignées et près à s'effondrer. Avec mille précautions, je dégageais la poignée et la tournais. A ma grande surprise, l'armoire s'ouvrit. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur n'aurait fait que soupirer la plupart des personnes mais moi, je faillis sauter de joie : il y avait deux balais, des Nimbus 2000. Certes, c'était des modèles totalement dépassés, mais si j'arrivais à les réparer ils pourraient peut-être voler, au moins pour m'éloigner de cet endroit horrible. Je les attrapais, essayant de ne pas les abimer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, et je m'assis par terre, un grand sourire sur le visage. J'avais une chance de m'échapper d'ici, il fallait que je tente. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, ils finiraient par me retrouver, mais j'espérais que ce serait suffisant. A l'aide d'accessoires que je faisais apparaître, je nettoyais et ponçais le manche, lustrais le pommeau et taillais les brindilles. Bientôt, l'un des balais fut comme neuf. Je le pris et posa l'autre devant moi. Afin que personne ne puisse me suivre trop rapidement, je piétinais, cassais, enflammais celui qui se trouvait au sol. Puis, armée de ma baguette, j'enfourchais celui que j'avais réparé et sortait dehors, en volant. Quelques personnes étaient dehors, et me virent m'envoler. Je m'en fichais. J'étais libre. Il suffisait que je trouve Londres, et je serai de nouveau avec les autres…

 ** _POV Maxime_**

On était, avec Martin, Abel et Alice, dans le bureau de la directrice. Les professeurs Flitwick, Malefoy et Londubat étaient là aussi. Je soupirais, inquiet. Qu'était-il arrivé à Luna ? Et en quoi étions-nous concernés ? Après un temps de silence, la directrice, debout derrière son bureau, prit la parole :

« Bien. Au vu des récents évènements, je pense qu'il est sage de vous expliquer ce qui se passe. Cependant, je vous demanderais de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit. Et vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir. »

Une fois cela fait, elle continua :

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Miss Reïma est une née-moldue, américaine de surcroît, et qu'elle ne devrait donc pas être à Serpentard. Elle ne devrait même pas être à Poudlard. Mais nous avons été informés il y a peu de certaines choses…que vous devriez savoir. Pour cela, nous allons voyager dans ma mémoire, à l'aide d'une Pensine. Vous savez tous ce qu'est une Pensine, non ? » Nous hochâmes la tête. « Suivez-moi. »

La Pensine se trouvait dans l'armoire derrière le bureau. Un souvenir était à côté, dans une fiole. La directrice le versa dans sa Pensine, puis se tourna vers nous.

« Je vais passer la première, puis vous, les enfants. Drago, Neville et Filius, vous fermez la marche. »

Elle plongea la tête dans le souvenir, et disparut. Alice passa ensuite, puis Martin et Abel, et moi. Avant de partir, je tournais la tête vers les professeurs, qui me sourirent. Le noir se fit, et je me sentis tomber, tomber, avant d'atterrir souplement sur un sol dur et froid. A ma suite vinrent les professeurs. Nous étions sur les rives du lac noir, dans le parc de Poudlard. Un peu éloigné de nous se trouvait le professeur McGonagall, plus jeune d'une dizaine d'année. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre femme que je reconnus sans peine, grâce aux livres de mes parents : Sybille Trelawney, professeure de divination, était morte trois ans plus tôt. Mais nous étions dans un souvenir. Notre groupe s'approcha des deux femmes afin d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient. Lorsque nous fûmes à leurs côtés, la professeure Trelawney se raidit, et prononça des paroles d'une voix effrayante, qui résonna dans le parc vide :

 _Une fille née-moldue venant d'Amérique,  
Aura le pouvoir de montrer le pire.  
Aidée de ses amis excellant chacun en un domaine,  
Elle devra combattre et vaincre la Pire des Pires.  
Si elle réussit la Terre sera sauvée,  
Mais si elle perd le combat le monde sombrera._

La professeure McGonagall (celle de notre temps) soupira, puis nous dit :

« Je pense que cela suffit, nous rentrons. »

Aussitôt, je me sentis aspiré vers le haut, pour me retrouver quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau de la directrice, tout comme Martin, Abel et Alice. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais pétrifié. C'était donc cela que les professeurs nous cachaient. Luna était concernée par une prophétie, et nous étions nous aussi cités. C'était aussi l'explication à nos réussites exceptionnelles dans certaines matières : Luna excellait en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Alice était la meilleure en Potions, Abel réussissait toujours tout en Botanique, Martin connaissait tout en Métamorphose et j'étais moi-même très fort en Sortilèges. Ca faisait quand même peur, car si nous ne parvenons pas à vaincre une certaine fille - d'ailleurs, on ne savait même pas qui c'était -, le ''monde sombrera''. C'est la prophétie qui l'a dit...

 ** _POV Alice_**

Une prophétie ! Nous étions l'objet d'une prophétie ! Je me trouvais en ce moment dans la salle commune de Serpentard, en compagnie de Maxime, de Martin et d'Abel, et je pouvais à peine bouger. La directrice nous avait envoyé nous remettre des récents évènements, nous étions dispensés de cours. Dès le lendemain, par contre, nous aurons des leçons particulières avec nos professeurs afin de nous préparer. Et dès aujourd'hui, des Aurors étaient envoyés dans tout le pays afin de chercher Luna. Luna…où se trouvait-elle ? Etait-elle en danger ? Et qui était cette femme que nous devrons combattre, cette femme qui risquait de faire sombrer le monde ? C'était une mince partie des questions qui me trottaient en tête en ce moment. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais absolument pas suivi la discussion des garçons, aussi me retrouvais-je piégée lorsqu'Abel me demanda :

« Et toi, Alice, t'en pense quoi ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, je les regardais. Comme moi, ils avaient l'air très préoccupés par cette prophétie. Souriant, un air d'excuse sur le visage, je répondis :

« Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas tout suivi. Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

\- On se demandait où se trouve Luna, et qui l'a emmené. On se disait qu'elle était peut-être en Amérique, et qu'elle a été enlevé par cette fille qu'on doit battre. T'en pense quoi, toi ?

\- C'est vrai que c'est possible, si nos ennemis - qu'on ne connais pas, d'ailleurs – sont américains, comme Luna. Elle a sûrement été kidnappée par cette femme, oui, mais je doute qu'elle soit venue en personne. Elle doit avoir des gens sous ses ordres, pour être une telle menace…

\- Effectivement » répondit Martin « Le tout est de savoir qui. Et c'est le plus difficile. »

Après un court moment de silence, il reprit :

« Et si on allait déjeuner, on verra ça cet aprèm. Et puis, personnellement, toute cette histoire m'a donné faim ! »

C'est vrai que j'avais faim, moi aussi. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, comme les autres, je me levais et marchais vers la porte.  
La Grande Salle était déjà remplie lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Les professeurs étaient tous en train de parler à voix basse, la mine soucieuse et le regard pour certains déterminé et pour d'autre apeuré. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de nous asseoir que des gens nous sautaient déjà dessus. Victoria Lones, une des filles de notre classe, s'assit à côté de moi et nous demanda, curieuse :

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Ni Mr Slughorn ni Mrs Bibine n'ont rien dit sur votre absence, alors qu'ils retirent des points à tous ceux qui sont en retard…

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Victoria. » répondais-je calmement. « Maintenant, voudrais-tu bien nous laisser manger tranquillement ?

\- Ce devait être important pour que vous ne vouliez pas en parler. Dites où vous étiez où je vous fais avoir une retenue ! Et je vous préviens, j'y arriverai !

\- Même si on était juste à l'infirmerie on ne te le dirait pas… » répliqua Maxime du tac au tac. « Et tu peux toujours essayer, je doute que tu réussisses à nous coller une retenue !

\- Mais, mais…

\- Pas de mais, fout nous la paix ! »

Enervée, elle partit rejoindre ses amies, si elle en avait. Le sourire aux lèvres, je me tournais vers Maxime et lui disais :

« Bien joué, bravo ! Tu te reconvertis en poète Mauvaise-langue ?

\- Oui ! Tu te souviens quand on faisait des batailles de ''ton sortilège'' avant ?

\- Ton sortilège il est tellement nul que même un Cracmol le réussirait.

\- Ton sortilège il est tellement nul qu'un Moldu peut faire mieux.

\- Ton sortilège il est telle…

\- STOOOP ! » coupa Abel. « Vous jouerez plus tard, écoutez plutôt la directrice, elle va parler. »

En effet, Mrs McGonagall s'était levée et attendait le silence. Une fois qu'il fut là, elle dit, sa voix résonnant dans toute la salle :

« Si je vous parle aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous signaler et vous demander une chose très importante. Depuis ce matin, Miss Mary Blyste, une élève de Poufsouffle de première année, est portée disparue. Afin de vous aider à savoir qui est cette élève, voici une image. » …

 ** _POV Abel_**

Le professeur Flitwick pointa sa baguette dans les airs et une photo d'une jeune fille apparue dans les airs.

« C'est la fille qui m'a poursuivi au début de l'année, vous vous souvenez ? » murmura Maxime. « C'était elle.

\- Je demanderai à ses camarades de Poufsouffle, s'ils savent où elle peut être, de me le dire immédiatement. Personne ? Tant pis, ça aurait pu nous aider grandement. Les Aurors sont prévenus, et ils sont autorisés à venir interroger qui ils souhaitent dans cette école. Il s'agit d'une chose très grave, ce pourrait être un enlèvement. » conclu-t-elle en dirigeant son regard vers nous. « Je demanderai à quatre élèves - qui se reconnaîtrons – de bien vouloir me rejoindre dans mon bureau après le repas. Merci à tous de votre écoute. » …

Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent autour de nous. Cependant, elles étaient plus discrètes, plus soucieuses. Je me tournais vers Martin, Alice et Maxime et, d'un regard, nous nous comprîmes. C'était de nous quatre que parlait la directrice. D'un même mouvement, nous nous sommes levés et sommes sortis de la Grande Salle, sous le regard inquiet des professeurs McGonagall, Malefoy et Londubat. Cette disparition était plus qu'inquiétante. Nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de la directrice lorsque mon frère prit la parole :

« Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre la prophétie et l'enlèvement de Luna, et la disparition de cette fille ?

\- Oui, forcément. » répondis-je calmement. « C'est beaucoup trop anormal pour être une simple coïncidence.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que cette fille aurait-été enlevée elle-aussi ?

\- C'est la partie que l'on ne sait pas encore… » conclu Maxime.

Nous étions arrivés devant la porte du bureau. Elle était grande ouverte et les professeurs se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur. A peine étions nous rentrés que la porte se fermait et que la directrice prenait la parole :

« Nous avons toutes les raisons de supposer que cette disparition est liée à la prophétie. Ce que nous ne savons pas, c'est comment, et pourquoi ; et nous devons le découvrir. Pour cela, il faudra retrouver Miss Reïma. Vos professeurs et moi-même pensons qu'elle se trouve peut-être en Amérique, mais les autorités ne veulent pas nous écouter. C'est pour cela que vous quatre, et le professeur Malefoy ici présent allez partir dès demain matin à la recherche de votre camarade. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Oui, professeur. Pourquoi devons-nous, nous, y aller ? » demandai-je « Pourquoi pas des adultes compétents tels que vous ?

\- C'est votre prophétie, Mr Siquier, et votre amie. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non, vous devez vous y rendre. Maintenant, allez dans vos dortoirs, préparez toutes les affaires dont vous aurez besoin, faites-les rétrécir à l'aide du sortilège _Reducto_ et reposez-vous, vous devez être prêts à partir demain, aux premières heures.»…

* * *

 **Et voilà!  
Je sais, je suis sadique de couper maintenant, mais que voulez vous, c'est comme ça!  
J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous à plu, et que le changement de point de vue  
ne vous à pas trop dérangé. Cette fois-ci, je vous repose des questions:  
-Est-ce mieux ou moins bien que l'histoire soit racontée par les personnages?  
-Pensez-vous que Luna est en Amérique, ou ailleurs?  
-Que pensez-vous de la prophétie?  
-Avez-vous une idée de pourquoi Mary Blyste a disparu?  
-Et enfin, avez-vous apprécié ce chapitre?**

 **En tout cas, merci à tous de me suivre, à ceux qui laisse des reviews et à ceux qui n'en laisse pas,  
et merci à Guest-limprobableinconnu- qui me laisse des commentaires génialissimes!**

 **Bien entendu,** **vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer^^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


	8. Danger, Détresse, Découverte

Chapitre: Danger, Détresse, Découverte

* * *

 **Hellooo!  
Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'avoue que j'ai séché à certains moments...  
Bref! Dans ce chapitre, et même si on commençait un peu dans le précédent, on voit vraiment le rated T, et je conseille à ceux qui n'aiment pas de sauter le passage que je mettrai entre /!\Début/!\ et /!\Fin/!\\. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, auxquelles je réponds juste après. Merci aussi à _Lunard_** **et à _Fraiztagada_** **qui ont écrit une ou deux scènes de ce chapitre (et qui en écriront d'autres) et qui m'ont donné plusieurs idées. Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ce chapitre, qui bouge (beaucoup) plus que les précédents vous plaira!**

 **Disclaimer:** Les professeurs et certains autres adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Réponse aux reviews:  
** **Guest-limprobableinconnu:** Ce chapitre est en POV, mais c'est le dernier! Je fais ça pour montrer plus ce que ressente les personnages :) Pour la prophétie...j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mine de rien c'est dur.. C'est vrai que les profs passent pour des malades, et tu verras c'est pas fini xD En tout cas, merci beaucoup, j'arrête pas de lire tes reviews tout le temps haha! A toi de me dire si ce chapitre est "encore meilleur" ;) **  
Harry:** Martin s'inquiète plus? Possible... Mary liée à la prophétie? Possible aussi... C'est bien que mon petit jeu t'ai fait rire, je ne me souviens plus d'où je tiens l'idée... Je fais de mon mieux pour que l'on se sente avec les personnages et je vois que je réussis plutôt bien, c'est cool! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!  
 **Alexandre:** Moins de suspens cette fois? Dommage, je me rattraperais sur le prochain, lol! La réponse à ce que tu penses dans ce chapitre! Et tu verras par la même occasion si ton ''PS'' est vrai... Et merci! Un avis prochain? J'attends! xD  
 **Quelq1quetuconn:** Merci beaucoup, si tu penses que ma fiction est "Cool!" La suite le sera-t-elle autant? J'attends ton avis!  
 **Moi:** Les POV...dernier chapitre de cette façon, et c'est finit! Mary, haaa tu verras bien! Je réfléchis vraiment à des possibles histoires d'amour! Franchement, j'ai bataillé pour connaître Harry, je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour toi, dommage! xD Encore merci, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Quelques personnes étaient dehors, et me virent m'envoler. Je m'en fichais. J'étais libre. Il suffisait que je trouve Londres, et je serai de nouveau avec les autres…_

 **OooooooO**

 ** _POV Luna_**

J'avais froid. La nuit arrivait à son terme, je ne savais toujours pas où je me trouvais. Les villes se ressemblaient toutes. J'étais fatiguée aussi, et j'avais faim. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis 24h et rien mangé d'autre que quelques bonbons dans le PoudlardExpress, avec Abel, Maxime, Martin et Alice. D'ailleurs, que faisaient-ils en ce moment ? Ils devaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner, peut-être qu'ils se fichent totalement de ma disparition ? J'avais décidé de m'arrêter un moment. J'étais engourdie et je voulais savoir où je me trouvais. Sous mes pieds s'étendait un joli parc décoré de grands arbres. Parfait, j'allais pouvoir atterrir que l'on ne me voie. Prenant quand même les précautions nécessaires, je me lançais un sortilège de Désillusion, avant d'amorcer ma descente. Sur les ordres du professeur McGonagall, j'avais eu – avec les jumeaux, Maxime et Alice – des cours particuliers dans toutes les matières pour nous en apprendre plus. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi. J'atterrissais en douceur sur le sol, puis réduisais mon balai de façon à ce qu'il rentre dans ma poche. D'un geste, j'annulais mon sort de Désillusion et sortais du parc. Les rues faiblement éclairées commençaient tout juste à se remplir. Je ne me voyais pas demander « Excusez-moi, dans quelle ville sommes-nous ? » à quelqu'un, aussi décidais-je de chercher par moi-même le nom de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour à ce jour où je m'étais ''téléportée'' du Manoir du _Maître_ à un endroit en Angleterre. J'avais depuis appris que l'on appelait ça ''transplaner'' et que c'était très, très rare que quelqu'un le fasse sans en avoir conscience. Ce jour-là, j'avais reçu ma lettre d'admission à Poudlard, un hibou me l'avais fait tombé dessus. Cette journée me paraissait tellement lointaine, j'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis. Secouant la tête – je devais me concentrer sur le moment présent -, j'observais les gens autour de moi, puis je marchais vers la vitrine illuminée d'un magasin. C'était un _Follow Me_ , une chaîne présente uniquement en Amérique. Une minute ! Si ce magasin ne se trouvait qu'en Amérique, et que j'en avais un devant les yeux, ça signifiait que j'étais moi aussi en Amérique ! Il fallait que je sache dans quelle ville je me trouvais, afin de partir en direction de l'Angleterre. Ce serait un long, très long voyage, mais je savais que je réussirai. En ce moment, tout froid, toute fatigue et toute faim m'avaient quitté. J'avais un but, une chance de retrouver Poudlard et mes amis, et j'allais la saisir ! Après quelques minutes de recherches, je trouvais ce que je cherchais ; c'était allé beaucoup plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je venais d'entendre deux passantes se dire :

« Il faut vraiment qu'on quitte cette ville !

\- Tu as raison, Orlando c'est ennuyant à force… »

Orlando ! Je savais où j'étais ! Sans plus attendre, il me fallait rentrer. Je devais acheter de la nourriture et je serais prête à rentrer chez moi, à Poudlard...

 _C'est votre prophétie, Mr Siquier, et votre amie. Que vous soyez d'accord ou non, vous devez vous y rendre. Maintenant, allez dans vos dortoirs, préparez toutes les affaires dont vous aurez besoin, faites-les rétrécir à l'aide du sortilège Reducto et reposez-vous, vous devez être prêts à partir demain, aux premières heures._

 ** _POV Maxime_**

On était dehors avec les professeurs Malefoy et Londubat. Le château était plongé dans l'obscurité, seul le souffle de notre respiration et celui de nos pas du le sol marbré le rendait vivant. Alors que je me demandais ce que nous allions faire, Mr Malefoy prit la parole :

« Pour commencer, vous aurez le droit de m'appeler Drago si vous le souhaitez, et d'appeler votre aimable professeur de Botanique Neville. Ce sera plus simple. Maintenant, nous allons transplaner, par transplanage d'escorte. Nous allons aller dans la ville où habite Luna, est-ce que l'un de vous la connait ? Parce que sinon, on va être bien embêtés…

\- Oui » répondis-je. « A Boston.

\- Très bien. Abel, Maxime, venez par là. Martin et Alice, tenez le bras de Neville. Prêts ? Direction Boston, Amérique ! »

Aussitôt vint cette sensation que nous avait plusieurs fois décrit le professeur Flitwick. Mes poumons se vidèrent et ma vus s'obscurcit. Mon estomac se retourna, tandis que nous disparaissions du château. Lorsque ma vision revint, en même temps que ma respiration, je me trouvais dans une rue éclairée dans laquelle les passants allaient et venaient sans nous prêter attention. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Le professeur Lon…Neville nous dit d'une voix calme :

« Eh bien, nous voilà arrivés à Boston ! Allons voir si rien ne nous est suspect ! »

Nous avions décidé de nous séparer en deux groupes, afin de couvrir la surface de la ville plus rapidement. Si un groupe tombait sur quelque chose, il devait envoyer un message à l'autre. Tout était clair. J'étais avec Abel et Drago, Alice et Martin se trouvaient avec Neville. Nous prîmes la direction du centre de la ville, tandis que l'autre groupe s'occupait du reste. Les premières rues étaient parfaitement normales mais, après un moment de marche, nous eûmes une petite surprise. Dans une rue en apparence tout à fait normale se dressait une petite maison tombant à moitié en ruines. Personne ne semblait y faire attention, comme si c'était tout à fait banal. Alors que j'allais passer la grille et entrer dans le domaine, Abel s'écria :

« Attention ! N'entre pas ! »

Surpris, je m'arrêtais et me retournais. Cette vieille maison n'allait tout de même pas me tuer ! Avant que je ne puisse dire ce que je pensais, mon dingue d'ami continua :

« Ces plantes, ce sont des Champifleurs. Si tu marches dessus, elles dégageront une odeur qui te fera tomber dans les pommes.

\- Abel, bravo ! » dit Drago « Si tu ne l'avais pas vu, nous serions à cette heure tous les trois dans les vapes. De plus, c'est impossible que des plantes nuisibles comme cela aient pu atterrir dans un jardin comme celui-ci. C'est forcément un domaine caché par un sortilège et protégé par ces espèces de fleurs.

\- C'est peut-être là qu'est Luna alors ! Abel, comment fait-on pour marcher sur des Champi-trucs sans s'évanouir ?

\- C'est simple, il faut faire en sorte qu'aucune odeur ne puisse nous parvenir.

\- Bien. On peut y aller alors.

\- Monsieur Valmotz, ne soyez pas si pressé ! » me coupa Drago « Il faut tout d'abord que nous prévenions les autres. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de sa poche une petite feuille et un crayon, puis écrit l'adresse de la maison – à savoir le 5, rue de la Tisseuse -. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville, Martin et Alice apparurent près de nous. Neville tenait à la main un papier semblable à celui de Drago, alors je compris. Ils avaient utilisé un sortilège Protéiforme pour pouvoir rapidement se prévenir. Alice, probablement surprise, demanda, le visage tourné vers la maison :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est quoi ce vieux truc en ruines ?

\- Ce vieux truc en ruines » répondit Drago « C'est un domaine sorcier doublement protégé. Il est caché par un sortilège et un parterre de Champifleurs – découvert par Abel – nous empêche d'entrer.

\- Des Champifleurs ? » s'exclama un Neville surpris « Il faut qu'on entre ici. Il va falloir nous couper complètement la respiration.

\- Maxime, on te laisse faire, vas-y.

\- Moi ? D'accord.

\- Attend ! » s'écria Martin « Tu vas lancer quel sor…

\- Prêts ? » le coupais-je « _Inapneo_! » (1)

Aussitôt, comme lors d'un transplanage, ma respiration se coupa. Sans attendre, je m'élançais sur le parterre de Champifleurs. Des vapeurs s'élevèrent autour de moi, je n'y prêtais pas attention. J'arrivais rapidement de l'autre côté, immédiatement suivi des autres. Je levais ma baguette et j'inspirais un grand coup afin que l'air entre dans mes poumons. Puis, en même temps que les autres, je me retournais et étouffais une exclamation de surprise. La petite maison en ruines avait fait place à un gigantesque et magnifique manoir. C'était vraiment impressionnant et…étonnant. Un seul son réussit à franchir mes lèvres : « Wahou ! » Je me tournais vers les autres et voyais qu'ils étaient tous, même Neville, admiratifs de cette beauté – il fallait se l'avouer, c'était superbe -. Seul Drago n'était pas impressionné ; ce devait être à cause de son passé, le manoir dans lequel il avait vécu devait être au moins aussi grand. Même celui de mes parents et celui des Sharud n'étaient pas comme celui-ci. Pendant que les autres reprenaient leurs esprits et regardaient l'habitat d'un œil critique, je croisais le regard de mon professeur. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, mais j'y vu un profond désir de vaincre, de réussir ce pourquoi il était venu. Mais cette rage et cette détermination cachaient quelque chose de plus ancien, une tristesse et une peur qu'il n'avait jamais montré en public. En une seconde, je pu lire tout cela dans le regard du grand Drago Malefoy, puis il se détourna, et redevint le professeur Malefoy, expert en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en tête – avec Neville – des opérations….

 ** _POV Martin_**

Drago s'avança vers l'entrée du manoir et tourna la poignée de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit. Il se tourna vers nous et sourit, tout en indiquant l'intérieur d'un geste de la tête. Le premier, je m'avançais derrière lui, sans un regard en arrière. Luna se trouvait peut-être (sûrement même) à l'intérieur, il fallait qu'on la sorte de là, et par la même occasion qu'on sache qui occupe cet endroit. Au bout de quelques secondes de marche, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un long couloir sinistre, presque effrayant. Des portes se trouvaient de chaque côté, des petites portes en bois sombre à moitié dissimulées dans l'obscurité. Sans tarder, je commençais – avec les autres – à ouvrir chaque porte. Ou à essayer. Aucune ne s'ouvrait, même avec l' _Alohomora_. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée à la toute dernière porte, alors que le désespoir montait en eux, qu'un déclic se fit entendre : la porte était ouverte ! Elle donnait sur une grande pièce circulaire au plafond haut. La salle comportait de nombreux fauteuils, une belle cheminée, une table basse, et une longue table. (2) Un homme se trouvait à l'intérieur, aux côtés d'une jeune fille. _Mary Blyste._ Surpris, je lâchais une exclamation, qui fit se retourner les deux personnes. Avant que quiconque n'ai eu le temps de réagir, Blyste avait déjà sorti sa baguette et lancé un _Incarcerem_ informulé. Maintenant, nous étions attachés par des cordes, aucun d'entre nous ne pouvait bouger. A ma plus grande surprise, et à celle des autres, ce fut Blyste qui donna des ordres à l'homme, et non l'inverse.

« Emmenez-les. Mettez-les avec la fille, mais gardez-m'en un. Un des jumeaux, par exemple. »

Sans un mot, l'homme obéit. Il attrapa les cordes qui nous tenaient et nous traina le long du couloir vers une des petites portes que nous avions vues. Il lança un sort informulé et tourna la poignée, puis nous poussa à l'intérieur. Il nous détacha et attrapa Abel par le poignet, avant de remarquer quelque chose. Il murmura ce qui ressemblait à « Le Maître va pas être content ! » avant de sortir, entraînant Abel avec lui. Abel, mon frère ! Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Et était-ce possible que ce _Maître_ soit Mary Blyste ? J'étais terrorisé, je n'écoutais absolument pas ce que disaient les autres et je ne faisais rien pour les aider. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende le cri. Le premier. Abel. D'autres suivirent, mais je ne les entendais plus, j'étais concentré plus que tous les autres sur les sortilèges que je lançais pour ouvrir la porte, sans succès. Quand tout un coup, ce fut le silence. Abel ne criait plus, aucun son ne me parvenait de l'extérieur de la pièce. Puis la porte eut un déclic, et s'ouvrit. L'homme jeta Abel dans la minuscule pièce, il tomba sur le sol glacé et ne fit plus un mouvement. Qu'avaient-ils fait à mon frère... ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir... L'homme m'empoigna les cheveux et me traina hors de la pièce en me disant :

« A ton tour, gamin, on va voir si tu es aussi coriace que ton frère ! »...

 _ **POV Abel**_

L'homme me tirait dans le couloir, loin des autres. Il me traînait à moitié derrière lui, comme si j'étais une vulgaire poupée. J'avais l'impression que le couloir ne s'arrêterait jamais, mes jambes commençaient à me faire mal et le bras par lequel l'homme me tenait était endolorit. Soudain je m'arrêtais, le couloir prenait fin brusquement, comme si le mur avait jailli du sol. Une grande porte se trouvait là, ornées de serpents entrelacés et de baguettes. L'homme l'ouvrit et m'entraîna brutalement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était immense. Les murs étaient ornés d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient posés des bocaux enfermant des choses indescriptibles et des livres à première vue très anciens et à moitié dévorés. Un fauteuil noir, majestueux, se dressait au centre de la pièce, devant un bureau sur lequel se trouvait une montagne de papiers bizarres, comme des parchemins de l'antiquité. (2) Mary Blyste se tenait debout au centre de la salle, effrayante dans sa tenue noire. L'homme s'adressa à elle en ces termes :

« Maître, voici un des jumeaux, comme vous l'avez demandé.

\- Merci Avery. Retire-toi maintenant.

\- Bien Maître. »

C'était _elle_ , le Maître ? Et comment étais-ce possible que l'homme soit Avery, Drago nous avait dit qu'il était à Askaban pour avoir aidé Lord Voldemort pendant la Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers. Alors que je me posais entre autres ces questions, Blyste reprit :

« Alors comme ça, vous êtes à la recherche de votre amie, Luna ? Pas de chance pour vous, j'ai appris ce matin qu'elle s'était enfuie. Vous la manquez de peu. Mais tu la connais bien, tu dois savoir où elle peut se rendre pour vous envoyer un message, non ? Ne me ment pas » ajouta-t-elle comme je secouais la tête « Tu vas me le dire, que tu le veuille ou non. _Endoloris_! »

 **/!\ Début /!\**

Mes muscles se tendirent, mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi tandis qu'une douleur fulgurante me foudroyait. Je lâchais un cri, qui me glaça à moi-même le sang. On avait beau en entendre parler maintes fois, nul ne pouvait être préparé à subir ce sortilège. Blyste l'arrêtait et me demandait d'une voix doucereuse :

« Alors Abel, où est Luna ?

\- Je-je ne sais pas.

\- Vraiment ? Voyons voir ça… _Endoloris_! »

La douleur m'envahit de nouveau, plus fulgurante encore que la première fois. Je lâchais un nouveau cri. Plus long, plus perçant. Je me tordais de douleur sur le sol froid de la pièce, je ne sentais plus mes membres. Blyste s'arrêta de nouveau, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Cette fois-ci, je sentais encore les effets du sortilège dans mon corps.

« Alors ? Tu le sais maintenant ?

\- Non…

\- Silence ! Tu finiras par me dire où elle se cache ! _Endoloris_! »

Je criais, encore. Plus fort. Il se répercuta sur les murs de la pièce. La douleur, qui ne m'avait pas encore quittée, s'intensifia encore, vibrant à l'intérieur de mes os et paralysant mes membres. Plusieurs autres cris suivirent, je ne savais même plus si c'était les miens. Ma vue se brouilla, le noir se fit autour de moi, tandis que la douleur s'intensifiait. J'entendis Blyste rire, un rire cruel et machiavélique, horrible. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, mon corps ne me répondait plus. Au prix d'un immense effort, je réussis à murmurer :

« Vous ne saurez rien! »

Avant de ne plus rien sentir, de ne plus rien entendre. Avant de m'évanouir.

 **/!\ Fin /!\**

Je recommençais à entendre des sons je ne saurais dire combien de temps plus tard. Je ne pouvais cependant pas bouger, ni ouvrir les yeux. Des voix que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement me parlaient, essayaient de me réveiller. J'aurais voulu pouvoir leur dire que j'allais bien, mais cela aurait été un mensonge. Mes muscles étaient endoloris, ma tête me faisait horriblement souffrir et je devais avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Je pense que ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux fut le premier cri. Un cri que je ne pouvais confondre avec aucun autre pour l'avoir poussé un peu auparavant. Pourtant, il venait d'ailleurs. Je me relevais précipitamment et gémissais de douleur, tandis que les visages autour de moi devenaient flous. « Doucement » me dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Neville. Lorsque me vue se fit nette, je remarquais qu'une personne n'était pas là. Martin. Mon frère. Mon jumeau. Mon autre moi…

 ** _POV Drago_**

D'abord Abel, puis Martin. Ce dernier gisait à terre, le visage livide et la mine horrifiée. Je reconnaissais bien sûr ces symptômes, comme j'avais su dès le premier cri ce qu'ils avaient subi. L'Endoloris. Le Sortilège de Douleur. Combien de fois l'avais-je moi-même ressentit durant mon enfance ? Je ne saurais le dire. Mon père était un homme mauvais, qui nous avait longtemps fait du mal, à ma mère et à moi. Il avait peur de son Maître, comme sans doute cette personne qui nous avait enfermé. Moi, ce n'est pas de Lord Voldemort dont j'avais peur, lorsque j'ai reçu cette ''mission'' il y a maintenant 30 ans. C'était que, si j'échouais, ma mère mourrait, et moi avec. Je n'ai pas échoué, même si j'ai dû faire de nombreux sacrifices. C'est en partie pour cela que je tenais tant à accompagner ces enfants, Minerva l'a compris. Si jeunes et déjà au cœur de terribles évènements… Je les aiderais, même si je devais y laisser ma vie. Je préférais de loin ce sort à une domination de Forces du Mal. Mais pour l'instant nous étions enfermés, avec une personne qui n'était pas en état de se battre. Voir deux, car Abel avait encore l'air faible. Je soupirais. Il fallait que l'on trouve une solution, ou au moins un plan pour sortir de là. Je savais que Luna s'était échappée en cassant le mur et en sautant au sol. L'homme avait réparé les dégâts d'un coup de baguette en même temps que nous entrions. Mais ils devaient avoir prévu quelque chose pour que ça ne se reproduise pas, et je ne voulais pas découvrir quoi… Soudain, j'entendis un bruit dans la cellule. Je secouais la tête pour sortir de mes pensées et voyais Martin debout, le visage beaucoup moins pâle que lorsqu'il est arrivé et visiblement en train de raconter quelque chose. Tout le monde l'écoutait.

« …l'appelait Maître. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit elle, elle est tellement… Bref. Une fois que l'homme est partit, elle m'a dit, avec une voix horrible : ''Ton frère n'a pas voulu me dire où pouvait se cacher votre chère Luna, tu vas devoir le faire à sa place. Et pour cela…'' Et là, elle lance un Endoloris. C'était horrible. Elle m'a redemandé, a relancé le sortilège, plusieurs fois de suite. Je ne m'en souviens plus trop après… Vous croyez que j'aurais dû lui dire où habite Luna ? A l'évidence elle ne le sait pas.

\- Non, bien sûr que non tu ne devais pas lui dire, elle est bien trop précieuse à ses yeux pour ça. » répondit Alice d'une voix plutôt calme.

Alors qu'Abel allait répondre, je disais tout à coup, à la surprise de tous :

« Est-ce que vous vous sente prêts à vous battre ?

\- Drago ! » s'exclama aussitôt Neville « Tu n'y penses tout de même pas !?

\- Bien sûr que nous sommes prêts, pas vrai les garçons ? Et puis, c'est la seule solution pour que l'on sorte d'ici.

\- Si vous y tenez vraiment… Mais nous n'arriverons jamais à combattre ici.

\- Ici, non. Mais dans le parc, oui.

\- Comment voulez-vous qu'on atteigne le parc ? » demanda Maxime « Enfin, c'est impossible !

\- Nous allons faire exactement la même chose que Luna, casser le mur et sauter.

\- Sauter ?

\- Est-ce que vous me faites confiance, les enfants ?

\- On doit vraiment répondre à cette question ? » demanda Maxime, un petit sourire sur le visage « Evidemment !

\- Bien. Alors tenez-vous prêts. Dès que le mur est cassé, on saute. Maxime, Neville, vous avez compris ?

\- Compris quo… » commença Abel, avant d'être interrompu par les deux concernés.

« Oui.

\- Bien. »

Sur ces mots, Neville, Maxime et moi tirions notre baguette et Neville dit clairement : « Defodio ! » Un pan entier du mur s'écroula et tomba dans le parc, au moment où nous nous élancions vers le vide. Alors que nous étions en chute libre, j'entendis Maxime crier « Aresto Momentum ! » avant de tomber faiblement sur le sol, ralentis par le sortilège parfaitement exécuté de Maxime. J'eus à peine le temps de me relever que plusieurs sorciers apparaissaient, tous vêtus de longues capes noires. En même temps que les autres, je me préparais à l'affrontement, la baguette levée. J'étais Drago Malefoy, héros de la deuxième guerre et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'avais défié Lord Voldemort au temps de sa puissance et fait entrer plusieurs Mangemorts dans la grande école Poudlard. Ce n'était une petite bande de sorciers qui allait m'arrêter…

 _ **POV Alice**_

Des sorciers partout. Ils arrivaient de plusieurs côtés, effrayants dans leurs robes noires de jai. Ils devaient être une cinquantaine. Mais je n'avais pas peur, jamais durant un combat. J'étais là, la baguette levée, les sorts prêts à fuser. D'un coup, le combat démarra. J'y avait été préparée, bien sûre, lors des cours particuliers avec Drago, mais c'était quand même différent. Les hommes – y il avait aussi des femmes, et même je crois des enfants – se mirent à lancer des sortilèges en tous sens, alors je contrais, renvoyais et protégeais. Pas un seul sort ne me toucha, grâce à l'entrainement que nous avions eu. J'entendais partout autour de moi des explosions et des cris, des sorts hurlés par mes amis et pas l'autre ''camp''. A un moment, mon regard fut attiré par une femme à la silhouette gracieuse s'avancer à pas de loup par derrière Maxime. Celui-ci, aux prises avec deux autres personnes, ne l'avait pas vu. Je vis la femme lever sa baguette et commencer à prononcer le sortilège de la mort. Sans réfléchir, je lançais le premier sort qui me vint à l'esprit :

« Diffindo ! »

Comme je l'avais espéré, une grande entaille se fit sur le flanc de la femme, qui en lâcha sa baguette avant de terminer son sortilège, tombant à terre dans un hurlement. Sans regarder la suite, je me retournais et lançais un rapide Protego sur ma gauche, bloquant un sort qui venait sur moi. Il restait un peu plus d'une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, nous étions plutôt bien partis pour les battre, mais je voyais que Martin et Abel se fatiguaient. Leurs gestes étaient plus lents, moins précis, et ils se déplaçaient moins rapidement. Esquivant les sortilèges ennemis et virevoltant entre les adultes, je me rapprochais d'eux afin de pouvoir mieux les protéger au cas où un problème arrivait. Mais ils réussirent à tenir le coup, comme nous tous. Ce fut Neville qui donna le dernier coup, d'un ''combo'' _Expelliarmus Impemendita_ parfaitement réussit. Les autres étaient donc tous hors d'état de nuire. Nous étions seuls. D'un même mouvement, nous nous élancions loin du Manoir, courant silencieusement sur l'herbe verte du parc. On aurait pu se croire de retour dans la cour de Poudlard, si l'on faisait exception de nos vêtements noircis et de nos nombreuses égratignures. Soudains, je heurtais une sorte de bulle invisible et me retrouvais dans la rue, devant le portail de la petite maison en ruine. J'observais rapidement les alentours : les autres paraissaient – sans doute comme je le paraissais aussi – mal en point, et légèrement déboussolés par ce brusque changement de paysage. La rue était maintenant bondée, et plusieurs Moldus nous observaient, l'air incrédule. Sur qu'ils devaient se demander qui nous étions ! Sans m'en préoccuper plus que cela, je me tournais vers les autres et posais une question muette : Et maintenant ?

C'est Neville qui répondit, sans non plus faire attention à nos vêtements :

« Maintenant, on rend une petite visite à la famille Reïma. »

Drago et Maxime hochèrent la tête, silencieux. Ensemble, nous marchâmes à travers la ville, attirant les regards de toujours plus de Moldus. Enfin, nous finissions par arriver devant une simple petite maison, construite entre de deux autres qui lui ressemblaient pour beaucoup. Nous étions arrivés. Neville se tourna vers nous et, d'un infirme mouvement du poignet, nous remit en état. Puis il s'avança vers la porte d'entrée et frappa. Trois coups. De longues secondes s'écroulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une femme d'âge mûr se trouvait dans son encadrement. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Luna, ce devait être sa mère. Elle demanda d'un ton neutre, après nous avoir tous observés :

« Que voulez-vous ?

\- Mrs Reïma » répondit Drago en s'avançant « Votre fille Luna Reïma se trouve-t-elle ici ?

\- Luna ? Vous la connaissez ? Elle…non, elle est à l'école, en Angl..en internat.

\- Mrs, je suis, professeur à l'école Poudlard, celle de votre fille.

\- Et nous » dit Martin « On y est élèves.

\- Nous la connaissons bien » continua Neville comme si de rien n'était « Et…

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Dites-moi ! Ho, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais… !

\- Eh bien, je suppose qu'il ne faut rien vous cacher… Mais je vous préviens, c'est assez long.

\- Entrez, dans ce cas ! »

Elle s'effaça pour nous laisser passer et nous emmena dans une petite pièce qui devait être le salon. C'était minuscule, par rapport aux manoirs auxquels j'étais habituée, mais très chaleureux et joliment décoré. Mal à l'aise, je restais debout, tandis que les autres s'asseyaient. Drago commença à tout expliquer, depuis le tout début, avant même notre rentrée à Poudlard. Je laissais mon esprit divaguer, je connaissais cette histoire et répugnais à l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un. J'étais de retour à l'école, je voyais de nouveau nos fous rires et nos jeux, je revoyais Luna bouger, rigoler, parler, je la voyais travailler, avec cette moue concentrée qui n'appartenait qu'à elle. Luna…ma meilleure amie – qui au départ ne l'avait pas vraiment été… - ! Où se trouvait-elle sinon chez elle ? C'était une question à laquelle j'espérais avoir bientôt une réponse… Faiblement, j'entendis une voix. Elle m'appelait, devenait de plus en plus forte. Tout à coup, elle éclata la bulle dans laquelle j'étais enfermée, et je vis Martin devant moi. C'est lui qui répétait mon nom. Secouant la tête, je répondis :

« Excusez-moi. Vous disiez ?

\- T'as donc rien écouté ? » demanda Maxime d'une voix purement Serpentarde « Sympa. On demandait si quelqu'un avait une idée d'où pouvait être Luna…

\- Aucune.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide superbe !

\- De rien…

\- Vous deux » nous interrompit Drago avec un sourire « Stop. Mrs Reïma, auriez-vous par hasard des vêtements que Luna aurait laissé ici ?

\- Oui, je crois. Pourquoi donc ?

\- C'est très difficile et délicat, mais nous pouvons essayer de réaliser une potion de Traçage (3). Il nous suffit d'une veste, d'un tee-shirt et de deux bas.

\- Bien sûr, je vais chercher ça tout de suite ! »

Elle s'éclipsa, nous laissant seuls. J'en profitais pour m'exclamer :

« Une potion de Traçage ? Mais Drago, c'est complètement fou ! C'est hyper dur à faire, tellement dur qu'aucune personne de mémoire d'homme ne l'a réussi !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on va avoir besoin de toi. Tu es la meilleure pour ça. »

Karina Reïma revint, coupant la discussion. Elle portait dans ses bras plusieurs vêtements moldus qui appartenaient à Luna. Je savais ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Sans un mot, je sortais ma baguette et faisais apparaître un chaudron, deux fioles, une petite table, un couteau en argent découpe-tissus, et des gants en peau de Dragon. Ce qu'il fallait pour préparer la potion. Je la connaissais par cœur. Toujours sans un mot, j'enfilais les gants et attrapais la veste. Avant de commencer, je regardais derrière moi et voyais que tout le monde m'observait, en silence. Même la mère de Luna, ils avaient dû lui expliquer. Je soufflais. C'était très délicat, mais c'était peut-être notre seule chance de retrouver Luna. Il me faudrait être précise. D'une main experte, j'attrapais le couteau d'argent, et j'aplatissais de l'autre la veste sur la table. Je fis lentement des entailles au niveau des coudes, puis rapidement une autre le long de la couture du bas. A peine cette dernière terminée, j'attrapais ma baguette et faisais chauffer de l'eau dans le chaudron. Puis, je lançais un sortilège muet afin de presser la veste entaillée, que je jetais ensuite dans l'eau. Je baissais la température du feu, j'attrapais un pantalon et coupais les poches d'un geste, avant de les poser délicatement sur la surface brûlante de l'eau. A l'aide de ma baguette, j'éteignais le feu et entreprenais de découper le jeans en lamelles. J'attendais 7 secondes et demi, pas plus ni moins, avant de le tremper trois fois dans l'eau du chaudron, qui prit une couleur nacrée. J'allumais un feu doux pour finaliser la potion et surveillais la couleur, qui changeait très rapidement, en attendant les 4 secondes où elle serait turquoise. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, je stoppais le feu et jetais le tee-shirt dans l'eau. Dernière étape. Dernier changement de couleur. La potion était de nouveau transparente, comme si je n'avais rien fait. Plus aucune trace des vêtements à l'intérieur. Etait-elle réussie ? Pour le savoir, une seule solution : Tester…

 _ **POV Neville**_

Comme les autres, j'observais Alice préparer la potion, en silence. Seul le bruit de l'eau qui bouillait le troublait. Soudain, plus rien ne bougea. Alice s'était arrêtée, l'eau ne se faisait plus entendre, même le son de notre respiration semblait s'être tu. C'était maintenant que nous allions savoir si la potion était réussie. Je vis Alice prendre les deux fioles, mettre quelques gouttes dans une et remplir l'autre. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais rien compris aux potions, alors je ne faisais qu'observer et voir les résultats. Sitôt les fioles remplies, la potion disparut, laissant un chaudron vide au milieu de la pièce. Sans s'en soucier, Alice prit un nouveau pantalon, le dernier, et laissa tomber les quelques gouttes de la première fiole dessus. Une petite détonation retentit, une sorte d'épaisse fumée blanche se forma, me brouillant la vue. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, je vis que le pantalon de Luna luisait étrangement, et que ses jambes nous indiquaient une direction. Il bougeait très, très lentement, sûrement en même temps que Luna se déplaçait. Ce qui signifiait qu'Alice avait réussi ! Apparemment la première personne vivante à le faire, et je l'avais vu faire ! A côté de moi, quelqu'un poussa un petit cri admiratif, mais je ne pourrais dire qui. Moi, je ne savais comment réagir. Alice se tourna vers nous, un sourire immense sur le visage. Elle prononça ses premiers mots depuis le début de la préparation :

« Je crois que c'est bon…

\- Alice » s'exclama Maxime « Tu es géniale !

\- Merci » répondit-elle avec un nouveau sourire « Par contre, la potion ne fait effet que peu de temps, on ferait mieux de se préparer.

\- Tu as raison » répondit-je « Mrs Reïma, nous allons devoir vous quitter…

\- Si vous retrouvez Luna…

\- …vous serez prévenue, bien évidemment.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Et bonne chance. »

Je sortis le premier, suivi des autres. Mrs Reïma resta quelques secondes devant sa porte avant de rentrer et de la refermer. Au moins pour elle, nous retrouverons Luna. Dès la départ, je me l'étais promis, et je ne manquerais pas à ma parole. Mais comment le faire ? Si elle n'était pas chez elle, elle avait sans doute quitté la ville.

C'est Abel qui nous donna une idée :

« Il n'y a pas de magasins sorciers, ici ?

\- Ici, non, mais à New York, oui. » répondit aussitôt son frère « Enfin, je crois. On peut y transplaner et acheter des balais pour se déplacer plus vite.

\- Bonne idée, vous deux ! » répondit Maxime « Ce sera plus simple que de marcher. »

Tandis que Drago attrapais le bras de Maxime et celui d'Abel, je tendais les mains à Martin et Alice, puis je transplanais. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je me trouvais sur une grande rue commerçante. Une rue commerçante Sorcière. Une des boutiques, normalement, devait vendre des balais, et tout ce qui allait avec… Je parcourus l'endroit des yeux, sans trouver. C'est Drago qui dit, après une ou deux minutes de silence :

« Là-bas, la boutique près du bout de la rue ! »

Il avait vu juste. Je me demande toujours comment il fait pour avoir des yeux aussi bons… ! Ensemble, nous marchâmes jusqu'à cette boutique. _Brooms, Quidditch, all from Dertier & Cie !_

« Balais, Quidditch, tout chez Dertier&Cie » traduisit Martin « On entre ?

\- Oui, mais pas tous ensemble » dit Drago en sortant une bourse en cuir « Je vais y aller, quel modèle on prend ? Nimbus 2004 ?

\- Si tu veux. »

Il était déjà rentré. C'était Drago tout craché, ça ! Dès qu'on parlait de balais ou de Quidditch, il devenait fou ! J'attendais en silence, les yeux fixant le vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette de la porte retentit et une voix joyeuse s'éleva du fond de la boutique :

« Au revoir, et à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous voulez ! »

Une fois la porte refermée, six balais furent posés au sol et Drago dit :

« Ouf ! Je crois que ce vendeur n'a jamais autant vendu, il ne voulait plus que je parte ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà ! Alice, la potion agit encore ou pas ? »

La concernée sortit le pantalon de Luna de sa poche, le défroissa et dit :

« Oui, mais pas pour longtemps. On ferait mieux de se mettre en route ! »

En disant cela, elle enfourcha son balai. Comme l'endroit était pour l'instant désert, nous fîmes de même. Le sol s'éloigna petit à petit. Je n'aimais pas vraiment monter sur un balai, ce n'était pas un secret, mais je devrais cette fois-ci faire avec. Alice en tête, nous nous élevâmes jusqu'aux nuages. Je les suivais, incertain. Tous étaient à l'aise, je devais essayer de m'en sortir. Bientôt, nous aurons retrouvé Luna. Alors que je rattrapais les autres, qui jouaient avec les nuages, le pantalon ''magique'' cessa de flotter et faillit tomber du balai d'Alice. Celle-ci se mit en vol stationnaire et sortit la petite fiole pleine afin de ré-enchanter le vêtement. Une fois cela fait, elle dit :

« Il faut se dépêcher. Luna s'est arrêtée pour l'instant mais elle peut repartir n'importe quand ! »

Il fallait que je fasse un effort, que je prenne sur moi et oublie que je me trouvais sur un balai. Ce que je fis tant bien que mal.

Nous filions maintenant rapidement vers le lieu où s'était arrêtée Luna, cachés, par les nuages, à la vue des moldus. Nous étions silencieux, j'espérais – sûrement comme les autres – que Luna resterait sur place assez longtemps pour qu'on la rejoigne. Trois fois, Alice dût s'arrêter pour verser de la potion sur le vêtement et trois fois, je vis avec soulagement qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Enfin, il se mit à pivoter lentement vers le sol. Nous approchions. Drago descendit rapidement afin de repérer un coin où atterrir et revint nous dire qu'un grand parc s'étalait presque sous nos pieds. Au cas où, nous lançâmes un sortilège de Désillusion sur nos balais et nous-même, avant d'amorcer notre descente. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le parc, je me cachais derrière un arbre et annulais le sortilège avant de faire disparaître mon balai. Puis, je sortais à la vue de tous et rejoignais les autres, qui étaient déjà prêts. Luna était donc par ici… Alice sortit discrètement le bas, qui nous indiqua la sortie du parc. D'un même mouvement, nous prîmes cette direction. Drago, devant moi, se retourna et me posa une question muette : ça va ? Oui, je répondis, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Je n'avais jamais aimé voler. Mais j'aimais le nouveau Drago et le nouveau Neville, j'aimais les changements dans leur caractère et dans leurs attentions, nous étions tous deux si différents de l'époque où nous étions enfants… Je sortis du parc en songeant à cela, à cette grande évolution. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à marcher de plus en plus rapidement, rattrapant Martin et Maxime qui discutaient tout devant. Tendant l'oreille, j'entendis quelques mots de ce qu'ils disaient :

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est possible ? » demanda la voix de Maxime « Enfin, ça paraît complètement démesuré !

\- C'est vrai, mais il y a quand même des coïncidences.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Maxime, vraiment, tu ne trouves pas ça dingue qu'on soit… »

Il s'interrompit soudain, le visage fixé devant lui. Je levais les yeux et vis ce qui l'avait fait taire. Devant nous, quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait une Luna heureuse de voir des visages connus. Sans attendre, Alice courut vers elle et lui sauta au cou, suivie de Maxime, puis de Martin et d'Abel. Je les rejoignis, accompagné de Drago. Enfin, nous avions retrouvé Luna. Enfin, nous étions réunis…

* * *

(1) _Inapneo_ est un sortilège que j'ai inventé. C'est l'inverse de _Anapneo_ (merci l'imagination xD), il sert donc à couper la respiration.  
(2) Ce sont des passages repris du chapitre: L'enlèvement.  
(3) Permet de savoir où se trouve une personne en temps réel.

 **Et voilà!  
Un nouveau chapitre achevé, avec je l'espère du suspens héhé!  
Ce chapitre vous à plu? Je n'y suis pas allée trop méchamment sur le POV Torture? C'était la partie la plus dure à écrire!  
Vos impressions? Les découvertes ne sont pas trop simples ou mauvaises? Ne vous inquiétez pas, des surprises il y en aura plein d'autres!  
J'ai (enfin) décidé de la fin de cette histoire, donc pas mal des attentions, mots... des personnages compteront pour cette fin!  
Je vous laisse maintenant, j'espère publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement donc il faut que je bosse dessus!  
**

 **Bien entendu,** **vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer^^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!  
**

 **Je doute de vous revoir avant 2017, donc joyeux Noël, joyeuse Nouvelle Année, joyeuses fêtes et tous! Et à l'année prochaine!**


	9. Une rencontre inattendue

Chapitre : Une Rencontre Inattendue

* * *

 **Bonne année à tous!  
Eh oui, c'est une nouvelle année, pleine de surprise et de bonheur, qui a commencé il y a peu! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2017 et une bonne santé.  
En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que le dernier, dont je n'ai eut que des commentaires positifs! En tout cas, je pense que ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur ne peut que vous plaire...  
Une dernière chose: merci de nouveau à _Lunard_ pour ce qu'il écrit, c'est vraiment super et ça m'aide beaucoup! Devinerez-vous ses passages?  
Bonne lecture!**

 **Disclaimer:** Les professeurs et certains autres adultes appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Réponse aux reviews:  
** **Alexandre:** Merci beaucoup! J'étais sûre que la pire scène allait plaire xD Evidemment, il y aura plus de dix chapitre (enfin, je pense)! Et puis, si une histoire n'a pas de rebondissements, ce n'est pas drôle alors ça va "tourner au vinaigre" dans un certain sens, oui! Ce chapitre te plaira-t-il autant que le dernier? J'attends ta réponse!  
 **Guest (Harry?):** Les POV ne viendront maintenant que peu souvent, tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter de ce côté là :) Lutin? Beurk, que je déteste ce nom! Quoi qu'il en soit, ta théorie va très bientôt être vérifiée! J'ai rigolé en lisant ta review, ce pauvre Abel haha! Et, non sans mal je sais qui tu es ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par ce qu'il va s'y passer... Mais j'en n'en dit pas plus et je te laisse découvrir par toi-même!  
 **Moi:** Merci merci! Je fais ce que je peux pour, comme tu l'as dit, rendre l'histoire captivante, c'est donc très gentil à toi! Ce chapitre-ci le sera-t-il autant? Ce qui se passe ici te captivera-t-il autant? Je le pense... Mais, j'en dit déjà beaucoup trop, lis donc la suite et découvre par toi-même...  
 **Toi:** Moi, toi, que de noms bizarres ici! Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup!  
 **Erlutopie:** Merci beaucoup pour tout ça! Tu as plusieurs hypothèses pour la suite? Je veux bien les entendre ;) Et sinon, réponse à ta question, non. Je ne prend même, je trouve, pas beaucoup de choses à l'univers de J.K. Rowling, par rapport à certaines fanfictions. Et je trouve nettement plus amusant d'inventer le gros de l'histoire plutôt que de tout reprendre et de juste change l'aventure. Tu peux imaginer les caractères, les préférences, les affinités... c'est super à faire, et c'est un défi à chaque nouveau chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

 _Devant nous, quelques mètres plus loin, se trouvait une Luna heureuse de voir des visages connus. Sans attendre, Alice courut vers elle et lui sauta au cou, suivie de Maxime, puis de Martin et d'Abel. Je les rejoignis, accompagné de Drago. Enfin, nous avions retrouvé Luna. Enfin, nous étions réunis…_

 **OooooooO**

Ils étaient tous ensemble, pour la première fois depuis quatre jours. Abel, Alice, Drago, Luna, Martin, Maxime, Neville. Cinq élèves et deux professeurs. Cinq héros de prophétie et deux héros de guerre. Ils étaient ensemble et prêts à vaincre tous ceux qui se dresseraient sur le chemin de leur maison.

Ce fut Luna qui prit la parole la première, les yeux pleins de larmes :

« Vous êtes là…comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? Je n'osais même pas l'espérer !

\- Comment voulais-tu qu'on te laisse toute seule !? » s'exclama Maxime « Bien sûr qu'on est venus te chercher ! Pour le moyen, tu devrais demander à Alice…

\- Alice… ?

\- Oui » répondit la concernée « Grâce à ta mère, j'ai pu réaliser une potion de Traçage.

\- Wahou ! Bravo !

\- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que tu dois savoir…

\- Comment ça ? »

Alice regarda les autres, cherchant comment expliquer à Luna. Finalement, c'est Martin qui dit :

« Commençons par aller nous asseoir, il vaut mieux. »

Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers un banc libre Luna, Martin et Maxime s'y laissèrent tomber, les autres restèrent debout. Martin souffla un grand coup et commença :

« En fait, on ne s'est pas rencontrés par hasard. Tout est prémédité et écrit depuis très longtemps, depuis…bien avant notre naissance. On est forts chacun pour un chose plus que pour le reste, c'était aussi écrit. Pour faire simple…tu connais le système des prophéties ?

\- Oui…

\- Eh bien, nous – toi, moi, Alice, Maxime et Abel – figurons dans l'une des nombreuses existantes.

\- Martin » interrompit Maxime « Je vais continuer.

\- Merci.

\- Eh bien, nous figurons dans une existante. Très exactement, elle dit :

 _Une fille née-moldue venant d'Amérique,  
_ _Aura le pouvoir de montrer le pire.  
_ _Aidée de ses amis excellant chacun en un domaine,  
_ _Elle devra combattre et vaincre d'elle-même la Pire des Pires.  
_ _Si elle réussit la Terre sera sauvée,  
_ _Mais si elle perd le combat le monde sombrera._ »

Il raconta ensuite tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son enlèvement, sans omettre aucun détail. Une fois son récit terminé, il dit :

« Voilà. Tu sais, maintenant.

\- Une...une prophétie ? C'est pour ça tout ce qui nous arrive ? »

A ce moment, Drago se leva et, d'une voix ferme, dit :

« Oui. Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant, tout le monde doit s'inquiéter. »

Ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à un coin reculé. Alice et Martin attrapèrent chacun une des mains de Neville, et Maxime et Abel de Drago. Luna, elle, les regardait sans savoir quoi faire. Maxime lui tendit la main et elle la prit, juste avant de sentir son estomac se retourner, de voir sa vue se brouiller et ses poumons se vider. Puis, tout cessa. Tout le monde pu voir la grand-rue de Pré-Au-Lard s'étaler, et le château de Poudlard un peu plus loin. Tous clignèrent des yeux, quelque peu éblouis par la lumière du soleil de midi. Maxime, Martin, Abel et Alice avaient lâchés leurs professeurs, mais Luna et Maxime se tenaient encore la main. Lorsqu'ils s'en aperçurent, ils s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre, Luna en rougissant légèrement. Puis, d'un même mouvement, tous se mirent à marcher vers l'école. Au bout de quelques mètres seulement, Martin et Abel chancelèrent avant de s'écrouler au sol. Drago et Neville accoururent pour les porter. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Drago dit :

« Le Transplanage, combiné au soleil nouveau, au long vol en balai, et au sortilège Doloris, ça ne fait pas bon ménage. On ferait mieux de les emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Les garçons sur leurs épaules, ils repartirent vers Poudlard sous l'œil inquiet des trois autres. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant les grandes grilles qui marquaient l'entrée du domaine. Une silhouette se dessina au loin, elle se rapprochait. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Arrivée à quelques pas du portail, elle s'exclama, horrifiée :

« Professeur Malefoy, professeur Londubat, les enfants ! C'est une joie de vous revoir ! Mais…mon dieu, que leur est-il arrivé ? Drago, ils ne sont tout de même pas…

\- Ils vivent, Minerva » répondit calmement le professeur de Botanique « Mais ils ont besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. On vous expliquera là-bas.

\- Bien. »

Elle ouvrit les grilles, laissant entrer le petit groupe. Tous passèrent devant elle en silence, et traversèrent le parc toujours en silence. Au château, c'était la fin de la pause déjeuner. La plupart des élèves sortaient de la Grande Salle. Bien évidemment, tout le monde remarqua le groupe qui se dirigeait vers les étages mais, curieusement, personne ne s'en approcha. Sûrement à cause du regard sévère de la directrice.

Abel et Martin furent allongés sur les lits de l'infirmerie, sous l'œil de Mrs Pomfresh et de Mrs Delacour-Weasley, son assistante. Elles pratiquèrent des soins, étalèrent des onguents sur le corps des jumeaux, sans résultat. « Ils ont besoin de repos. » ont-elles conclus. Elles se retirèrent sur ces courtes paroles. Drago et Neville, quant à eux, avaient terminé d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé à la directrice, aussi tous trois se retirèrent-ils aussi, laissant Maxime, Luna et Alice seuls avec leurs amis. Ils restèrent là tout l'après-midi, sans parler, observant simplement les deux garçons qui semblaient dormir. Mrs Delacour-Weasley leur apporta un repas, le soir, qu'ils mangèrent toujours en silence. Puis, ils s'endormirent, couchés dans les lits douillets que leurs avaient préparé l'infirmière et son assistante.

C'était une belle matinée d'automne. Les dernières feuilles se détachaient des arbres et virevoltaient gracieusement dans le ciel avant de se poser délicatement sur l'herbe fraîche du parc et la surface lisse du lac. Abel et Martin se trouvaient encore à l'infirmerie. Maxime, Luna et Alice étaient à leur chevet.

« J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se réveiller » dit Alice à voix basse.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » répondit Luna « Ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Fermez-la, ils se réveillent » termina Maxime.

Abel ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour de lui avant de les refermer. Son souffle redevint régulier, il s'était rendormi. Martin fit de même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça, aussi les trois autres n'étaient pas surpris, juste un peu plus déçus. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux papillonnèrent des yeux et les ouvrirent pleinement, sans se rendormirent. Ils se redressèrent avec une grimace. Ils avaient le teint morose et paraissaient fatigués.

« C'est donc ça » demanda Abel « le paradis ?

\- Abruti » lui dit simplement son frère.

« Oh ! » s'exclama Luna « Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Super » répondirent-ils en chœur « Comme deux mecs qui viennent de se faire torturer. »

Le silence s'installa. Martin avait les yeux obstinément fixés sur un endroit au-dehors, aussi tout le monde regarda. Un tas de personnes était amassé dans le parc, et semblait crier.

« Je crois qu'on est mal » fit Martin.

Un nouveau silence vint prendre place, cette fois rompu par Abel qui, délaissant le parc, observait étrangement Luna.

« T'aurais quand même pu nous envoyer un message ! A cause de toi, regarde dans quel état on est !

\- Calme-toi » lança Maxime « Comment voulais-tu qu'elle fasse ?!

\- Laisse » répondit calmement la concernée à l'adresse de Maxime.

Puis, s'adressant à Abel, un éclat nouveau dans les yeux :

« Tu crois que ça m'a plu de me faire kidnapper ?

\- Parce que moi, ça devrait me plaire de me faire torturer ?

\- Abel. » dit calmement Alice « Tu as choisis de venir, tu savais qu'il y avait des risques ; ce qui nous attend est sûrement pire, tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre. Et puis, Luna n'y est pour rien.

\- Tout ça » continua-t-il sans se soucier des paroles d'Alice « C'est de la faute de Luna !

\- TAISEZ-VOUS » cria presque Martin « Abel, ne parle plus jamais comme ça.

\- Désolé. »

Désolé, mais le mal était fait. Luna, les larmes aux yeux, se retourna vivement et marcha rapidement vers la sortie. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir, la porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de quatre personnes entra dans la pièce. Deux hommes et deux femmes. Abel, Martin, Alice et Maxime se figèrent.

« Je crois qu'on n'arrive pas au bon moment » dit un des hommes, un rouquin.

Après quelques secondes de silence, les jumeaux s'écrièrent en chœur :

« Mais...vous êtes...Harry Potter !

\- Et vous, Ron Weasley ! » s'exclama Maxime « Wahou !

\- Vous êtes Hermione et Ginny ? » continua Alice « C'est super !

\- Pour une fois qu'on m'a reconnu ! » dit Ron avec un sourire « C'est pas souvent.

\- Mais vous êtes... » dit Martin « ...incroyables !

\- Non » corrigea Hermione « Vous êtes incroyables.

\- C'est vrai. » fit Ginny « Vous avez échappé à Blyste et, vu ce que vous avez enduré c'est très fort.

\- Mais » demanda Luna « Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

-D'un, pour vous féliciter » répondit Hermione, très sérieuse « De deux, pour vous entraîner.

\- Vous voulez dire... » s'écria Martin « ...qu'on va s'entraîner avec vous ?

\- Oui, bien sûr » répondit Ron « Tu pensais qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse ?

\- Non, no…

\- Dehors ! » s'exclama Fleur, l'assistante, qui venait d'arriver « Vous vous êtes présentés, c'est bon ! Ces enfants ont besoin de repos !

\- Bonjour, Fleur » répondit calmement Ginny, l'air ironique « Bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour, bonjour. Dehors, maintenant !

\- Ginny n'a jamais pu supporter cette Fleurk » murmura Hermione avec un sourire en coin, avant de sortir à la suite des autres.

Mrs Pomfresh arriva à son tour, donna quelques médicaments sorciers aux cinq enfants et leur dit :

« Dans dix minutes, ces médicaments auront fait effet, et vous pourrez quitter l'infirmerie. Vous pouvez à votre guise suivre les cours ou non, mais ne répondez à aucune question venant de vos camarades. Bonne journée ! »

Puis elle repartit. Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent les plus longues de l'année pour les amis. Enfin, ils purent sortir. C'était le week-end, ils avaient deux jours pour se réhabituer à Poudlard. Et éviter les questions.

Ils commencèrent par descendre dans le parc, afin de profiter du beau temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Bien entendu, des élèves vinrent les voir dès qu'ils posèrent le pied sur l'herbe. « Vous étiez où avec Mr Malefoy et Mr Londubat ? », « Pourquoi vous avez loupé plusieurs jours ? », « Il s'est passé quoi pour que vous partiez et que vous reveniez trois jours plus tard, évanouis ? », « Qu'est-ce qui est si important pour que vous loupiez des cours et que des profs vous accompagnent ? » … Et, bien entendu, des questions sur les quatre fameuses personnes qui se trouvaient dans le château. « Pourquoi les Héros sont là ? Vous le savez ? », « Qu'avez-vous fait pour que les Héros viennent à Poudlard ? », « Les Héros sont là, c'est vrai que vous y êtes pour quelque chose ? » … Aucun d'entre eux n'eut de réponse, malgré la répétition des questions. Au bout d'un moment, alors que le petit groupe se faisait de nouveau aborder - par des élèves de Serpentard - Alice, habituellement calme, s'exclama :

« Stop ! Ne bougez plus. On ne répondra pas à votre question, on ne répondra à aucune question de personne, ça ne sert à rien de nous en poser ! Vous voulez savoir où nous étions ? Si vous y tenez vraiment, demandez-le à vos professeurs ! Les Héros sont à Poudlard et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ? Posez-leur directement la question. Et ne revenez pas, sinon vous verrez ce que des élèves surdoués en potions, botanique, métamorphose, sortilèges et défense contre les forces du mal sont capables de faire ! Faites passer ce aux autres, oust ! »

Stupéfaits, ils partirent rapidement, tandis qu'Alice reprenait son souffle. Elle dit en regardant ses amis :

« J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort…

\- Absolument pas ! » répondit Luna avec un sourire « Au contraire, c'était parfait. Je pense qu'ils ont compris. »

Elle se sourirent d'un air entendu. Elles n'étaient pas amies et Serpentard pour rien, ces filles. Complices, malignes et intelligentes comme il le fallait, elles n'hésitaient jamais à lancer une pique bien placée à telle ou telle personne. Et dire qu'au départ elles se détestaient ! Nul n'aurait pu prévoir qu'elles deviendraient aussi grandes amies. Enfin, personne sauf cette fichue prophétie bien sûr. Bref. Maintenant, les amis allaient pouvoir être tranquilles, et profiter à fond de leurs deux jours de repos avant de reprendre une activité plus ou moins scolaire.

Grâce à Alice, personne ne vint les déranger de l'après-midi, ils purent donc se reposer tant qu'ils le souhaitaient. Enfin, reposer… Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien au bord du lac, allèrent jouer un peu sur le terrain de Quidditch et descendirent dans leur salle commune. L'heure du dîner arriva bien vite, et c'est apaisés et détendus qu'ils s'y rendirent. Personne ne leur posa de question, c'était parfait. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et en silence, sous l'œil triste des Héros et de leurs de professeurs préférés, Mr Malefoy et Mr Londubat. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, d'un même mouvement, les cinq amis sortirent de table et redescendirent dans les cachots. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Salle Commune des Serpents, Martin, Abel et Alice s'aperçurent cependant que leurs deux amis, Maxime et Luna, ne les avaient pas suivis.

« Ils doivent crouler sous les questions » dit Alice « Ils nous rejoindrons plus tard.

\- Ou alors… » répondit Abel « …ils se sont faits kidnapper par un mage noir super puissant et on arrivera trop tard pour les sauver parce qu'on pensait qu'ils répondaient juste à des questions.

\- Mais bien sûr ! » répondit Martin.

Cette conversation s'arrêta là mais, bien vite, une autre démarra, entre les deux frères. Alice, elle, écoutait ce qu'ils disaient et souriait, en repensant à avant.

« Tu te souviens quand on faisait du Quidditch dans le jardin de la maison ? » demanda Abel « Papa et maman avaient ensorcelé les balles et nos balais pour pas que les moldus nous voient.

\- Oui, et je crois même qu'une fois tu avais essayé d'annuler les sorts en récitant des trucs idiots parce que tu croyais que c'était des formules.

\- C'était marrant. Mais je crois que des moldus nous ont quand même vu en passant devant la maison…

\- Devant la maison ? » demanda Alice « Vous habitiez avec des moldus ?

\- A Londres, oui. » répondit Martin « Dans une petite maison au bord d'une route.

\- J'aimerais tellement habiter comme ça, rien qu'une semaine !

\- Tu pourrais venir à la maison pendant les vacances de Noël. On sortirait se balader et tu découvrirais le Londres moldu !

\- Ce serait sup… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la porte de la Salle Commune venait de s'ouvrir sur Maxime et Luna.

« Où étiez-vous passés ? » s'exclama Abel « On s'inquiétait !

« N'importe quoi. » répondit son frère « Mais c'est vrai, vous étiez où ? »

Alice, quant à elle, ne dit rien. Elle observait ses amis. C'est Maxime qui répondit, tandis que Luna rougissait légèrement :

« On a été assaillis de questions, vous auriez pu nous aider ! Ou au moins nous attendre, merci. »

Personne ne répondit. Alice continuait d'observer ses amis. Elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement Luna mais avait grandi avec Maxime, et elle savait que lorsque son regard se voilait comme il l'était, c'est qu'il voulait à tout prix cacher quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Personne ne sembla penser la même chose que la jeune fille, aussi se tue-t-elle. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Maxime et Luna s'assirent sur une petite banquette, comme s'ils étaient là depuis le début de la conversation. Avant de l'une des personnes présentes ne puissent entamer la conversation, l'entrée de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant apparaître Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ainsi que Drago et Neville. Ils entrèrent, et Abel leur dit :

« Vous auriez pu dire aux autres de pas nous poser trop de questions, Maxime et Luna ont été assaillis par pleins d'élèves !

\- Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione « Quand ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure, après le repas.

\- Maxime et Luna, tu dis ? » répondit Ron « Ils n'étaient pas assaillis par des élèves tout à l'heure, bien…

\- Bref. » interrompit Luna, qui s'était levée « Vous n'êtes pas là pour rien, non. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Ha, j'adore cette partie ! » dit Drago « Ça devient plus intéressant. On va, enfin vous allez, vous entrainer avec nous. Chacun avec une personne précise.

\- Trop cool ! On commence quand ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- Une heure ? » dit Maxime « Mais…faut qu'on se prépare.

\- Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure. A quinze heures trente sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

Ils partirent, laissant les cinq amis seuls. Ils allaient avoir des sortes de cours particuliers avec les Héros ! Wahou ! Seul Luna ne semblait pas très impressionnée, surement parce qu'elle ne les connaissait pas. Mais elle se prépara comme les autres, prête à suivre cet entrainement.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, alors que l'heure était presque arrivée, le petit groupe quitta la Salle Commune pour se rendre sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Le parc était très joli, plusieurs élèves étaient sortis eux aussi et regardaient le groupe, l'air avide de réponses à leurs questions. Quelques élèves plus âgés tentèrent de s'approcher, mais ils repartirent bien vite l'air de rien lorsque Martin, très sérieusement, attrapa un caillou tout petit et le lança en l'air. Alors qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres du sol, il lança un sortilège qui le métamorphosa en oiseau. Aucun des élèves ne voulait être transformé en oiseau. Ils laissèrent les amis traverser le parc en paix. Ils arrivèrent juste avant leurs nouveaux entraineurs.

Ce fut Harry qui parla :

« Rebonjour ! Je vois que vous êtes en avance, c'est bien. Pour les entrainements, vous allez vous retrouver chacun avec une personne. Vous commencerez par suivre ce qu'ils vous diront puis vous testerez de nouvelles choses.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont compris Harry » interrompit Ginny « Maxime, tu viens avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on avait dit…

\- Maxime, tu viens avec moi.

\- Heu…d'accord. »

Il s'avança vers Ginny, tandis que l'œil de Ron lançait des éclairs. Hermione continua, sans se soucier des petites disputes du frère et de la sœur :

« Martin, tu t'entraineras avec moi.

\- Super !

\- Alice » dit Drago « Viens pas là.

\- Ok !

\- Abel, tu me suis !

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Et Luna » conclus Harry « sera avec moi.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, mais ça me va ! »

Des couples étaient maintenant formés, un élève et un adulte ensemble. Harry reprit :

« On a tout l'après-midi pour s'entrainer, et demain on continuera avec des petits duels en un contre un si vous voulez. A tout à l'heure ! »

Les couples se dispersèrent, Alice fut entrainée vers le château, Abel suivit Ron vers les Serres, Luna marcha vers le fond du terrain, Maxime alla du côté de la Forêt et Martin et Hermione allèrent vers le lac. Tout le monde commença à s'entrainer.

Harry regarda Luna avancer vers lui. Elle se plaça sur l'herbe, juste devant lui, et attendit qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Il lui sourit. Puis, il dit :

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais douée en Défense. Montre-moi ça. Attaque-moi. »

A peine avait-il finit de parler que Luna se mit en action. Elle lança un _Stupéfix_ , puis un _Expelliarmus_ avant qu'Harry n'ai eu le temps de bouger. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva désarmé et immobilisé. La jeune fille lança le contresort et lui rendit sa baguette, avant de demander :

« Alors ?

\- Drago ne m'avait pas menti en disant a du talent. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'a pas voulu t'entrainer, tu dépasses largement son niveau. Et le mien aussi sans doute. C'est super ! Comme tu es déjà parfaite sur ce point, on va voir autre chose. Tu vas t'entraîner sur ta mémoire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- La mémoire est très importante dans un combat, sans elle tu n'es rien. Je vais écrire, puis effacer des sortilèges dans la poussière et tu devras les lancer, dans l'ordre ou je l'aurais écrit. »

Il montra, puis Luna s'entraîna. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Du côté de Maxime, c'était à peu près similaire. Ginny l'emmena jusqu'à un coin du Parc situé aux limites de la Forêt Interdite. Là, elle lui dit :

« Je sais que tu es doué en Sortilèges, on va tester tes capacités. Tu vois cet arbre juste là ? Celui qui est marqué d'une croix. Soulève-le. Avec un seul sortilège.

\- Mais…on ne peut pas faire voler un arbre enraciné avec un seul sort !

\- On va bien voir. »

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait choisi ? Pour se moquer ? Il sortit sa baguette et, la pointant vers l'arbre désigné, prononça la formule. _Mobiliarbus_. Doucement, lentement, en craquant sinistrement, l'arbre se souleva. De quelques centimètres, puis il retomba. Exactement comme s'il n'avait pas bougé. Ginny était impressionnée, et on le voyait. Elle s'exclama :

« Tu vois ! Tu es encore plus doué que ce que j'imaginais ! Du coup, pas besoin de t'entraîner sur ça. Plutôt sur

la fluidité de tes mouvements. Tu vas lancer des sorts tout en évitant ce que je vais te lancer. Un peu comme ça. »

Elle montra, puis Maxime s'entraîna. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Martin lui, s'arrêta au bord du lac. Hermione était assise la main dans l'eau, elle l'attendait. Il s'assit à ses côtés et écouta ce qu'elle disait :

« Tu es doué en Métamorphose apparemment, on va voir. Je vais prendre un caillou et je vais le lancer vers le lac. Tu vas le changer en poisson afin qu'il puisse y aller. »

Elle lança un petit caillou, et le sortilège de Transformation ne le toucha qu'un instant avant qu'il ne plonge. Un minuscule instant, mais les deux personnes savaient qu'il était maintenant en train de nager dans l'eau du Lac. Hermione dit :

« Bravo, tu es très doué. Tu vas plutôt t'entraîner sur la rapidité, il faut que tu sois plus rapide. Je vais lancer des projectiles dans les airs et tu vas en faire ce que tu veux avant qu'ils ne touchent l'eau. Je veux que rien de ce que je vais lancer ne touche l'eau. Regarde bien. »

Elle montra, puis Martin s'entraîna. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Alice suivit Drago un moment, il l'emmenait en Salle de Potions. Une fois cela fait, il lui présenta une dizaine de chaudrons en lui disant :

« Je sais que tu es superbe en potions, alors dis-moi lesquels sont celles-ci. Fais attention à ne pas te tromper. »

Alice regarda son professeur en se demandant s'il rigolait ou pas. Apparemment pas. Pourtant, reconnaître une potion était très simple. Elle fit un sans-faute. Drago sourit et dit :

« Bravo, c'est très bien ! Je me doutais que tu réussirais, pas besoin que tu travailles ce côté. Essayons plutôt d'améliorer tes sens. Tu vas être dans les noir et je vais jeter des sorts inoffensifs. Tu vas essayer de les contrer ou de les éviter. Regarde, je ferme les yeux et…comme ça. »

Il montra, puis Alice s'entraîna. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Abel se retrouva dans les Serres, avec Ron. Il contemplait les différentes plantes qui se trouvaient là. Sur que s'il lui faisait faire quelque chose en rapport avec elles, ce ne serait pas ennuyant. Ron dit :

« Tu es doué en botanique, alors… Aller, on va tenter ! Je vais te dire quelque chose, et tu vas me dire ce qu'il faut faire avec quelle plante. Je suis pétrifié, comment faire ?

\- C'est simple, il faut faire utiliser les feuilles d'une Mandragore adulte, cette plante là-bas. Il faut les donner à manger à la personne pétrifiée.

\- C'est ça, c'est bien. Tu es très doué, difficile de t'en apprendre plus sur le sujet, passons à autre chose. L'équilibre, tu n'as pas l'aire d'être très doué. Je vais lancer des sorts et des cailloux, et il va falloir que tu esquive en restant sur tes deux pieds. Comme ça. »

Il montra, puis Abel s'entraîna. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait.

Enfin, l'après-midi se termina. Tout le monde, enfant comme adulte, était exténué.

Les adultes s'en allèrent, laissant les cinq amis seuls sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle commune pour se reposer et parler de leur première séance d'entraînement. Abel parla le premier :

« C'était trop cool ! Au début, j'ai travaillé sur la botanique, et pendant tout le reste du temps sur mon équilibre. J'en avais bien besoin, et je suis bien meilleur maintenant !

\- C'est vrai que c'était bien » sourit son frère « J'ai fait un exercice de métamorphose et que des trucs de rapidité après.

\- Pareil pour moi » dit Alice « J'ai fait cinq minutes de potions et j'ai travaillé sur mes sens. On dirait qu'ils ont recherché nos points faibles et nous les ont faits travaillé.

\- C'est sûrement ça » répondit Luna « Je sais bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup de mémoire, et j'ai presque travaillé que ça.

\- Moi pareil » termina Maxime « On me dit souvent que mes mouvements d'attaque sont raides, et j'ai travaillé sur la fluidité.

\- C'est trop cool ! J'espère qu'on refera ça demain ! » conclut Martin.

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement, et ils montèrent dîner en traînant les pieds.

Le lendemain fut tout aussi épuisant pour les cinq amis : ils se levèrent tôt pour assister à leurs cours de la matinée (Botanique avec les Poufsouffle, Sortilèges et Métamorphose), et mangèrent ensuite rapidement avant de se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch pour un second entraînement. Il se déroula presque exactement comme le précédant. Chacun d'eux s'entraînait avec une personne, différente de la veille. Ils firent un exercice sur leur ''spécialité'' avant de s'améliorer sur d'autres points : la mémoire, la fluidité des mouvements, la rapidité, les sens, et l'agilité. Bien sûr, aucun d'eux n'avait le même entraînement, afin d'apprendre autre chose. Le soir, après l'entraînement et un nouveau bon repas, ils se rendirent à leur cour d'astronomie, en commun avec les trois autres Maisons, où ils virent bien que la plupart des élèves présents, et même la professeure, Mrs Sinistra, se retenaient de leur poser des questions. Apparemment, même les professeurs n'étaient pas tous au courant. Si elle ne demandait rien, s'était sûrement qu'elle avait reçu pour ordre de la directrice de ne rien demander. Quant aux élèves, ils devaient être ravis d'être dispensés de cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal tous l'après-midi, et de pouvoir voir les Héros dans le château.  
Cette journée avait donc été bien remplie pour nos amis, qui partirent se coucher dès le cours terminé. Les jours suivants ne furent guère plus reposants, mais en cinq jours, ils avaient acquis un grand savoir magique et technique.

* * *

 **Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé!  
J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires sur tout ce qui s'est passé!  
Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, alors je ne dit rien..**

 **Bien entendu,** **vous pouvez laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à continuer^^ Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**


End file.
